Hermione's baby
by Carrie4
Summary: This story handles with time- turning; the middle age, lots of troubles and romance between H/R and H/G.. Please r/r FINALLY FINISHED
1. The beginning

Prologue: 

A/N: I just want to say: This story will involve some romance between Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. This story starts in the future. To be exact in the year 2006, which means that Harry/Hermione/Ron are 26 and Ginny, is 25. 

**Chapter 1: ****18.November 2006**

It was a wonderful morning in little Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron Weasley had just prepared breakfast for himself and his wonderful wife Four years ago he had married Hermione Granger, his long- time crush. Ever since then, he had the feeling that he was the happiest man. Suddenly he heard a horrible scream, which went right through him. "Noooo, help!! Ron, please help me." 

Ron rushed upstairs. When he reached the door, he saw his sobbing wife.

"Another nightmare?" he asked concerned. Folding her into his strong arms. 

"Ron they get darker." She spoke totally out of breath, "They are awful! Ron I'm frightened; what do they mean?" Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

"I don't know," he whispered into her ear. Ron Weasley had had a very hard time: He was really concerned about the nightmares. When he thought about it, he realized that the dreams started with Hermione's pregnancy. "We'll manage them." Ron assured his wife." Do you feel strong enough for Ginny and Harry's visit?" he asked looking straight into Hermione's bloodshot eyes. "Yeah. I want to see them. They will help me to forget the nightmares. I want to see Joshua" she closed her statement.

"Okay, then I think you should get ready. The Potters 'll arrive soon." He smiled a little smile for her.Ten minutes later Harry was standing, along with his wife and his little son, outside of Ron's house. Ringing the bell they were waiting for somebody who would open the door.

"Coming" Ron, shouted inside. A few seconds later the door opened and Ron was smiling at the Potters. " Jo," he teased, "come to Uncle Ron."

"Ron stop it." Ginny snapped, „ I don't like giving him nick- names like that." But when she heard Harry and Ron laughed at her she smiled a little smile too. "Are you making fun of me?" 

"Us?" Harry asked with an innocent smile on his face. "Never Darling!" At that Ginny burst out laughing and handed the toddler to Ron. " I think you should learn to handle a baby!" Ginny teased her brother, knowing exactly that being a daddy still frightened him a bit.

"Will you let us in Ronnie, or should we go home again?" Ginny asked, when she became aware that they still stood in the doorframe.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" he asked laughing but soon enough he became a serious face again. "Come in, I just wanted to warn you, Hermione isn't under best conditions. Just thought you should know." He muttered under his breath.

'_Being not in the best conditions._' seemed a little understated to Ginny. Hermione looked exhausted, her hair not longer glancing and her eyes bloodshot from crying. Her hair remembered Ginny at Harry's. 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked her sister-in law. 

"Nothing," Hermione answered forcing a weak smile.

"Who do you think you can fool with this play?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed because of Hermione's stubbornness.

"I'll tell you, but don't freak out, okay?" Hermione answered hugging her nephew tightly. " I have terrible nightmares, but I don't want to talk about them" she said, her lips trembling.

"What are your dreams about?" Ginny asked as stubborn as Hermione. "And since when do you have them?" 

Ron sighed knowing exactly that he didn't want to come between the fronts.

"About a women and her child. But I'll not give you more information!" Hermione almost shouted, so that Joshua started to cry. Hugging him a bit more Hermione continued. "They are awful and I don't want to speak about them. And I really don't know when they started!" Hermione finished before she started to sob again.

Harry carefully observed the situation before he took his son from Hermione. Then Ron spoke again while he knelt next to Hermione, he hugged her tightly.

"The nightmares started in September. When we discovered that Hermione's pregnant." Ron said.

At the last sentence Ginny and Harry's eyes locked both nodding slightly. Finally Harry raised his voice again. He spoke very quietly but his voice made sure that he didn't want to hear any contradictions. "We should go and talk to Dumbledore! He'll know, what we should do."Ron made eye contact with his sister, and then he looked at his wife and spoke again. "Harry's right. We should go to Dumbledore." Hermione looked into her husband's eyes and only nodded.

A few hours later they arrived at Hogwart.

They saw a few teachers and made a little small talk. At last they met Professor McGonagell. The head of Gryffindor saw in the first seconds that her best student, she ever had, was under very bad conditions.

"Nice to meet you again" she greeted her former students. "What can we do for you?" the Professor asked gently.

"Do you think, that we could talk to the headmaster?" Ginny asked politely while she hugged her son.

"Sure. I'll guide you to his office. Even, I'm sure that Mr. Potter would find it on his own." she said. Harry blushed at these comment, he knew perfectly well that he was more often at the headmaster's office then every other student in his year.

"Hello" their former headmaster greeted them " I believe this is little Joshua." Professor Dumbledore said when he pointed at the little child in Ginny's arm.

"Yes Professor, meet my son: Joshua William!" Harry answered obviously very proud.

"What is the reason of your visit?" the Professor asked searching their eyes.

"Professor," Ron said "Hermione has nightmares since we discovered her pregnancy."

"Oh I see your problem." his face looked a little worried. "Since I have no other idea, I think that maybe you should talk to Professor Trelawney." he raised his hand when he saw the protest in Hermione's face. " I know she may not be the best in divination but she may be able to tell you more about your dreams, Hermione." He looked into the young women's eyes as if he wanted her permission for his logical next step.

Hermione was still sceptical but eventually agreed that listening to the Professor, wouldn't hurt too much. "As long as she doesn't see any death omens." Hermione snapped.

At this comment Professor Dumbelore took a little breeze of red powder and shot it into the fireplace. In the flames the face of their old Divination teacher appeared and looked rather puzzled. "How can I help you?" The professor asked.

"I think you should come down to my office. I-we need your advice." The headmaster answered. In the same moment the face of the witch faded and soon was gone.

"If she could really read the future, she would have known about my problem." Hermione nodded knowingly at the other people in the room. The former students looked rather annoyed, at these comment. Hermione blushed slightly under the gaze of her friends. "Okay, we'll see…" she whispered her eyes never left the floor. "This is my little Gryffindor. " Ron told his wife proudly while he gave her a warm hug.

Five minutes later they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" the Professor said politely. The door opened and Professor Trelawney entered the room. She looked at her former students and seated herself next to the other Professor. However, before she could say another word or could be asked any questions, her eyes got wide and she started trembling. Her head started to nod uncontrollable, but suddenly it stood perfectly still, and her voice had become a rather low tone. Her eyes fixed at Hermione were narrowed.

_"Listen to your dreams. They should be a warning. Rescue me, or the child is lost."_

At the last words Professor Trelawney closed her eyes again and collapsed into her chair.

"Noooo," 

"Mione, everything will gonna be all right!" Ron told his sobbing wife._ 'At least I hope so.' _However Hermione collapsed against Ron's shoulder, she was trembling.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you should bring your wife to the hospital wing." the headmaster told his former student. Ron nodded and left the office immediately, he carried his wife. Harry and Ginny stood up and wanted to follow their friends, but however the voice of Professor Dumbelore let them stood like frozen.

"Harry and Ginny, please just a moment." At these, Harry and Ginny sat back into their chairs although they were slightly uncomfortable and looked into the worried face of the old man.

A/N: What do you think? I'm a little frightened because this is so different then my others stories. Should I continue this story? If you want so, please review. I want to thank a few people who reviewed my last story and gave me the courage to write more stories: College Girl, Firebolt909, Amy, maidmarian62 and last but not least: ~*Daisy*~.

Also a big thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed: Just playing with my heart...I think this is all.

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling.Oh but Joshua William is mine. I don't own them.**


	2. The discovery

A/N: It's so wonderful to hear that so many people like my story

A/N: It's so wonderful to hear that so many people like my story. Hope you enjoy this as well: 

**Chapter2:**

Tension was high in the little office. Professor Trelawney was still passed out. But after a short check nobody was worried. "She'll be all right," the Professor just muttered under his breath. Then it was completely silent again, with two exceptions: On the one hand there was the gagging noise of Fawkes, who had another Burning Day and on the other hand there was the silent snoring of little Joshua. _'He looks so peaceful'_ Ginny thought to herself when she looked into the little face of her son. _'I wish I could feel so save and protected then you little Dear. This is so horrible. Poor Hermione, poor Ron…' _

But then she heard the trembling voice of her husband and she forced herself to listen to him. "So what does this prophecy mean?" 

"I'm not sure," the Professor, answered reluctantly "Basically there are two different possibilities. First of all, it' s possible that we have to protect somebody now, or in the future. But I have the feeling that Hermione's dreams are about a relative. So, if we have to protect somebody in the next few years why didn't Hermione recognize the person?" he looked into the faces of his former students when he continued, " It doesn't make sense." He sighed deeply but suddenly his eyes widened and he spoke again: " But I remember something: There 's a very popular saying, you know? Time repeated itself." He looked into the puzzled faces of the Potters. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked quiet.

"Okay it's simply: The theory goes like this. If you let enough time pass, things can happen again. Most times with some differences but still it happen. So if you want to change the future you have to learn from the past." Professor Dumbledore closed his explanation.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked, frightened the answer.

"You can't do much " the headmaster said, but continued anyway." But maybe you can check the family trees of Hermione and maybe Ron."

"But from where do we get them?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, this isn't a great deal, not at all." the Professor answered " whenever we get a new student we draw a family tree for at least, the last 700 years."

"But why?" Harry asked, wondering why somebody should want to do something like that.

"Oh just in case," the Professor said slightly smiling " sometimes this is necessary because of all those curses which were spoken and so on. We thought it would be a good idea since nobody had known that Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin."

Ginny flinched when the headmaster mentioned the name of the Dark Lord.

"You know, it's good to know, who is coming out of an evil family." Dumbledore said gently. Both former students nodded.

"And where do we get those family trees?" Harry asked bewildered.

" Oh, in the restricted section of our library." the Professor answered promptly. "I'll give you a note for Madam Pince. She'll give you the right books." There was silent again. Professor Dumbledore was writing his note while Harry watched his wife, who was hugging their son. Joshua had the black untidy hair of his father but the warm brown eyes of his mother. He looked absolutely perfect. 

'_Ginny looks paler then usual'_ Harry thought to himself '_I hope she is all right_.'He wanted to hold her in his arms to assure her that everything's all right and nothing would or could harm Hermione or the baby. Instead he grabbed her hand and caressed her hand with his fingers. Ginny looked up directly into Harry's eyes as if she wanted to say 'Thank you, Harry. I love you.' Finally the Professor had finished the letter. He handed it to Harry. "If you found something, anything unusual bring it back with you." he told the couple before they left the office.

Then minutes later they arrived at the library. Madam Pince was surprised to see them 

Harry handed her the note and she read the paper. After a few minutes she came back with two rather old looking books. They had also a big format. After she laid the books down on one of the tables she raised her voice again and asked untypical, rather shyly "Would you bother if I watch after the little dear, while you two search through the books?"

Ginny smiled. She knew that Joshua was lovely. Where ever Harry and Ginny arrived with her little son every woman and most men wanted to hold Joshua. And since Joshua was not shy but enjoyed the attention, Ginny handed her_ 'sunshine' _to the smiling witch with a little "Sure".

Harry and Ginny seated themselves into comfortable chairs and started to look through the family trees. Sometimes the heard some giggling from Madam Pince or their son was making funny noises by himself. " You know, I never thought that Madam Pince would made noise by herself in the 'Halls of silent'." Harry said. 

"Yes that's funny" Ginny agreed. 

Two hours later Harry leaned back in the chair. He looked disappointed. "Nothing! Hermione's forebears were perfectly normal muggels. Not the slightest sign that something was wrong." He said while he stretched himself.

"Harry, we aren't through by now," Ginny snapped back. She felt tired and she was hungry. She didn't want to look through this 'stupid' family tree but she had to. For Hermione's sake and for her brother. She didn't want to give up. Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she flipped through the pages backwards and forwards. She smiled, a smile of victory. Harry felt her excitement but didn't understand why. "What's up, Gin?" he asked while he became a little nervous too.

"Look at these," she answered while she handed the book to him. 

"And what's wrong?" Harry asked. He didn't see any problems

"Read it aloud!" Ginny said impertinently. 

"M.A McGilbert married to J. McGilbert." He said

"And?" Ginny asked exited.

Harry sighed. "Ginny, darling, they weren't even related to Hermione in the first row."

"Read it!" Ginny almost shouted.

"Okay. Children: J. McGilbert and Wardena McGilbert." Harry stopped shocked. He read it over and over again. "The full name?" he asked in disbelief. Then he started to flip through the pages.

"Ginny, in Mione's family tree is only one more person mentioned with her full name" he exclaimed.

"Hermione Kathryn Granger" they said at the same time.

"Which mean's that-" Harry said but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Wardena McGilbert was also a witch!" Ginny finished. 

**(A/N:**_ For a few seconds I thought that I should end here. But no, this would be cruel._**)**__

They jumped up and were suddenly in a hurry. Harry grabbed the book while Ginny took Joshua from Madam Pince and they rushed through theaisles of Hogwart. When the reached Dumbledore's office they were totally out of breath.

"What have you found?" the headmaster asked. Since they couldn't talk they handed the book to the wizard. "Interesting" the headmaster, said when he saw the name.

"Do you see this sign by Wardena's name?" he asked them. Both nodded so the headmaster continued " This sign proofs that Wardena McGilbert was killed by Muggels during the period of the witch-hunt in the middle age." the Professor said.

"But Professor we learned in school that witches and wizards had known simply spells so they couldn't be hurt." Harry exclaimed.

"Normally this is true, Harry." Dumbledore told them "But look at her dates. Born in 1497 died in 1507. She was only ten years old. She was too young for Hogwart. Wardena died because she didn't know how she could protect herself," the Professor continued "She died along with her mother."

"But her mother was no witch!" Ginny argued.

"True, but did that ever count?" the Professor said sadly.

Then he stood up and took another book out of his bookshelf.

"There are reports of all trials in that time." he explained. He flipped trough the pages searching for more information about the McGillberts. Suddenly he stopped and read a few pages. When he looked up for the next time, he saw the bewildered faces of his former students. "Mary Ann McGilbert was charged for having sex with the Devil. The child, Wardena, was the 'product' of this relationship. John McGilbert, her husband, had made the report." the Professor explained. "What?" Ginny gasped, tears in her eyes. She hugged Joshua more tightly. Harry who felt Ginny's tension stood up and rushed forward. Then he knelt next to her and hugged her gently, while he looked into the blue eyes of their former headmaster, and signalled him with this sign to continue."However the two of them tried to escape, but were caught because the person who aids the escape betrayed them." Ginny couldn't help. She started sobbing. She felt so sorry for the little girl. 

"In the report are three more dates." Dumbledore told them. "The birthdays of the two victims and the date of their execution. Mary Ann McGilbert was born on the 19th September 1480 and Wardena was born on the 14th February 1497. The date of their deaths was the 2nd May 1507." he completed his explanation. When he looked up from the book he saw the pale faces of Harry and Ginny. "I knew this is terrifying but I thought you should know about Wardena. However I don't think that that the McGillberts –" but he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Professor" she gasped "the 19th September is also Hermione's birthday and" she continued almost in a whisper "and Hermione's baby should be born on the 2nd May." Ginny said with a trembling voice. Now the Professor paled. He looked concerned when he spoke again. "We have to talk to Hermione. Now!" he exclaimed before he left the office. 

**A/N:** This is the End of the second Chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

If there is something, which doesn't make sense, please ask me. I'm pretty absorbed in this story and maybe I have left out any explanations.So please read and review.

Now I want to say a few words to my reviewers. Okay?

**Draconia**: Ich freue mich das Dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Dachte mir das ich Dir auf Deutsch antworte, da ich ja eigentlich aus Österreich komme. Wenn Du willst kannst Du mir daher gerne in Deutsch Deine Meinung sagen. 

**Hope**: I hope it was soon enough. J

**Jill Flaming:** I hope you liked the way in which I described little Joshua. IF you want to hear more about him, let me know.

**Spicy taco.** I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry but I'm from Austria and so my English is not the best. 

**College Girl:** Do you have a clue who they should rescue? Hope you still like it. 

**Basil**: Just to let you know I have cheeked the dates. So I want to explain how I know that Harry and co were born in 1980. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets Nearly headless Nick has his Deathday Party. Remember?On a cake is written died in 1492.Now you have to add five hundred years and you have the year 1992. In his second year Harry is twelve years old. Are you with me so far? So:1992 - 12=1980.

I hope this explain the year. 

And now my big thank you to: **matt and mimi; Bella Beauty; Brandie Miller; Atalanta Zora; Morwan Parkinson; Lily Moon; Skye Rocket; QT pie 69; ****lotrfan****;**** darkstar; td.**

Disclaimer: Most character belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Joshua William is mine and Wardena /Mary Ann and John McGilbert are mine. I don't own them.


	3. 

A/N: We are still the 18th November 2006, which means that Harry/Hermione/Ron are 26 and Ginny is 25

**A/N: We have still the 18th November 2006, which means that Harry/Hermione/Ron are 26 and Ginny is 25.I want to explain (hopefully for the last time) how I came to this conclusion. Everybody remembers the second book named Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets? Okay, in this book Nearly Headless Nick celebrated his Death day Party. On his cake is written died in 1492. Are you with me so far? I hope. Now you have to add five- hundreds years and you have the year 1992. Harry is in his second year, at Hogwart, twelve years old. So it goes like this: 1992-12= 1980. I hope this explain the year. But now I want to go on with the story. **

****

Chapter3:

_Meanwhile in the hospital wing:_

Ron was watching his wife. Although her eyes were puffy and her former rosy skin was grey, he was sure, that Hermione was the most beautiful woman. But right now he had a very uncomfortable feeling. While he was holding her hand in his he watched her sleeping. Ron saw when she started trembling again. _'Oh no, not another nightmare'_ he thought to himself. _'I want to know what the dreams are about. Mione you have to tell me.'_

_ _

Dream-sequence:

It was silent. There were only a few candles burning in the corners. She sat in the middle of a rather big room, doing some handy-work. Suddenly the door burst open and in the doorframe stood, a rather murderous looking man. He rushed up to her and took her at her wrists. "Have you really believed that nothing will happen? That you can sleep with somebody else and I would tolerate it?" She felt frightened. He held her so strong and there was no escape. "Explain" he told her. "There is no explanation," she whispered."NO, there is none." he agreed.

Then he pushed her back in the chair. "I loved you." He shouted, "I had given nothing about the rumours." "I'm sorry" she tried again. "You should be." He said with an incredible coldness in his voice. " But you'll pay for your mistake. I swear: You and your child will pay." His eyes were darker now and he looked at her in disgust. "Please John," she said trough her tears "Just punish me. Let Wardena out here. She is innocent-" but she was cut off by her husband. "INNO-CENT? Are you kidding?" the young man asked, "She's the child of these bastard!""Wardena is your daughter!" she argued "You can't do this to her. You wouldn't do this to John- why her?" she said frightened the answer. "She's not longer my child. And you are not longer my wife. Both of you died in this moment. I have just one son." In his eyes no sign of love, sympathy or just trust." You will pay, Darling, you and this bastard of yours. I'll report you to the witch- hunters. Both of you." the man said. Then he turned on his heels and left the room as fast as he could. The young woman sat there in silent. Tears were running down her cheeks. "I have to save Wardena," she repeated over and over again.Then she saw her: A little girl was sitting in one corner. The little girl sat there in silent, tears running down her own cheeks "Wardena, come to mummy." She said while she opened her arms for her daughter. "Nobody will harm you," she said to the frightened child, who was sitting in her lap, by now. Then it was as if she left her body. She saw a woman who was sitting with her child, in a cold and uncomfortable room. And she heard a voice. Not her voice and also not the voice of this woman or the child. She was sure about this fact. It was a deep, cold voice. It was the first time she heard this voice: "Rescue them, or your child will pay for his mistake!" 

He wanted to lean over his pretty wife to wake her up when she started crying out of pure fear.

"I'm here, Mione" he reassured her while he was holding her in his arms.Mione hold on him as if her life depended on this.They two of them seated together holding each other. Nobody spoke a word. They just had to feel the warmth of the other to feel secure. An hour later or so, Hermione drifted back to sleep. Ron was rocking her back and forth. He knew that if Hermione ever had need support in her life, it was now. And he was determined to help her with everything he could. He didn't remember if he had seen her to anytime so fragile, so vulnerable. In some way it was what frightened him most: not the dreams or the prophecy but the knowledge that Hermione was for once, not the one with the solution of all their problems.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Dumbledore was running through the aisles. While Ginny and Harry had some troubles to follow him. Every now and then, Harry shot his wife worried glances. Ginny felt also really uncomfortable. 'Just too much information' she thought. Finally they reached the hospital wing.

"I think you should sit down" the Professor asked a bewildered Ron, who was standing at the window by now. Hermione was sitting in her bed her eyes showed pure fear. Ron looked first at his sister and then at his friend and since the both nodded, he seated himself down in a rather comfortable chair, next to the bed. Hermione sat in her bed and looked from one concerned face to the other. It was silent. And although Hermione was very exhausted she was the first who spoke again.

"What does the prophecy mean?" Hermione asked her voice barely a whisper. As if this was a sign Ginny rushed forward and hugged Hermione tightly. "Mione everything will turn out to the best. I'm sure." Ginny repeated over and over again while she patterned the back of the slighter older woman.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her voice was trembling. She felt that new tears were welling up, but she was positive, that she didn't want to cry. Instead she started to bite on her lower lip, which helped a little. Meanwhile Ron sat in his chair. While he held Hermione's hand he looked at his friend. His eyes pleaded 'Harry please tell me what's wrong.' Harry looked back at Ron while he rocked his little son in his lap. He didn't know how he should tell his brother in law that… 'Yes, what's the problem?' Harry asked himself. 'Hermione has nightmares, and? There was a witch many generations away, and? I don't see how this should effected Hermione's pregnancy.' he thought, but deep in his heart he didn't believe his own words. Then he heard the voice of Ginny again. "You see, Harry and I were in the library to investigate a little… and we found something." She started her arms still wrapped around Hermione, but when she wanted to continue Professor Dumbledore cut her off. " Hermione, I know it's not easy but you have to tell us, about your dream."

"There are two…" she whispered "but please don't make me remember them. I want not… I can't speak about them," she said with a final tone in her voice.

"They're important" the Professor insisted. " You have to tell us, for your baby's sake." Hermione started to sob again but leaned back in her bed ready to speak. With her move she broke the embracement with Ginny. Hermione squeezed her husband's hand, probably to feel his support. When she looked into Ron's eyes she felt as if Fawkes was here and sang just for her. She felt ready. Ready to remember, to remember the horror, that guarded her through the nights and made her wish she could stay awake forever.

Ginny went back to Harry. She took her little son from him, just before she seated herself in his lap.

Everyone was watching Hermione. Mione sighed deeply but started with her summary. While she spoke about the man and the little girl, she realized that this would get harder then she had imagined. She never broke the eye contact with Ron or let his hand go. For several times she went silent inhaling deeply. "And in the end of my dream…" she said finally " I watch the woman or me, I'm never sure about this fact, sitting there and I hear a voice…" Hermione's control was gone. She had started to sob again, unable to hold the tears back. "The voice tells me that I have to rescue her or my baby my…our baby will have to pay for his fault." By now she cried even more.

Ron stood up and hugged his wife. "Nobody will harm you." He reassured her. 

Harry, who felt and saw that Ginny was sobbing as well, let his hands running up and down her back. Themselves frightened both men where still more concerned about their wives. Then the Professor spoke again. "Hermione, you said there are two dreams?" Hermione just nodded. Professor Dumbledore was silent for a moment but raised his voice for another time. "Please, tell us about the other dream." This question brought him a rather dirty look from Ron.

"No Mione, you have not to continue." He said confident.

"But Ron it's important." Ginny said trough her own tears, her eyes were pleading.

"I bloody hell don't care if it's important" Ron argued, " all I am care, is that Hermione has to calm down. Understand?" he asked but let no time left for a possible answer. " It's not healthy, when she is upset." he closed his statement and hugged Hermione more tightly. "Yeah baby, everything will be all right," he whispered softly into Hermione's ear. And once again Ron gave Hermione the strength, which she needed. She never told him but with him at her side she felt absolutely safe. Nobody and nothing could ever harm her while she had his love. "Ron, I love you," she started. "and I love our baby. And when these dreams help to protect our little one, I have to speak." She said before she kissed him slightly on his lips. When she did so she saw a single tear, which was making its way down his cheek. Ron was not happy about Hermione's decision, but he had to trust her.

"The second dream is more confusing," Hermione tried to explain. "There are only scenes, but they don't fit together." Hermione said frustrated. Professor Dumbledore however nodded understandingly to show her that she should continue.

"Okay, first of all I hear a door burst open and three or four men come in. They grab me and carry me out of the room. I cry and cry but nobody seems to bother. I feel how cold my foots are. Suddenly one of the men asked after a girl. I cry again. But they are carrying us out in the street. Then there is a flash and I see a crucifix on a church tower, I suppose." Hermione went silent before she continued, this time in a less confident voice. "After this scene, there is a flash again and I see this little girl running for me, but she never reach me, and again there is the crucifix and the flash. Then I see just pictures, only interrupted from this tower." Hermione said. Everybody saw, that this explanation was very exhausting for her. But they all saw as well that she was going to finish her story, at all costs and without any excuses. "I'll just say the pictures, like they pop in my mind, okay?" she said as matter of fact and every person in the room, over the age of two, nodded. "I see myself going through a crowd of people. They shout thing, like kill them both, those witches! On the other sight of the crowd I can make out a gallows." Hermione started trembling again, her voice was barely a whisper. Ron looked paler then ever. Indeed he felt more frightened then any time before, in his life. Meanwhile Harry felt the strange urge to jump up from the chair and ran like hell. He too was frightened and he didn't know what could happen. "Another scene I remember is, that I see a little cart. I hand somebody a little bag, probably with some gold in it. So.." Hermione sighed"And these scenes repeated themselves over and over again, until I wake up." The room was complete silent. The four other people were in some kind of shock.Ginny gasped before she spoke again." But Professor.." her voice trailed off. "This fits perfectly, to those things Harry and I found in the library."The Professor looked into the brown eyes of his former student and nodded, before he began to tell the story of Wardena a second time. Hermione went every minute that passed, paler. When the Professor finished his story, Hermione broke down against Ron's shoulder. Both felt incredible scared. The room was silent again then Ginny spoke for another time. "Am I right? We have to rescue Wardena," she said but it was more a question then a statement. However, Professor Dumbledore just nodded, his eyes looked sad and in some way very tired. "But how? I mean this accident was exact five hundreds years ago. It was in the past…"Ginny sighed while she looked into the faces of her family. "Time-Turner" Ron said absently while he rocked Hermione a little more. Ginny's eyes narrowed rapidly. She was shocked. Nobody ever told her about this time thing. How could Ron know, or Harry and Hermione?They both looked not upset about this thing. "What?" Ginny gasped. Her beautiful face switched and she looked rather angry. "How sweet. Another secret of yours!" she almost shouted.Sometimes she felt definitely left out. Nobody ever told her things about the past of the dream-team. She jumped up, too upset to sit in Harry's lap any longer. She handed Joshua back to his father and went to the window.She felt really sorry for Hermione and Ron but on the other hand she was hurt. Ginny loved Harry and she was sure that he returned her feelings but things like that were making things more complicated. While Ginny was standing by the window, Ron earned dirty looks from Harry and Hermione. Harry was about to stand up and rushed forward, but Professor Dumbledore stopped him. "It's okay," the old man said. "I will talk to her." He said under his breath and then in a louder voice. "Mrs Potter, would you be so kind and come with me? I really want to talk to you." When her former headmaster, used this tone in his voice Ginny couldn't resist. She turned on her heels and followed the man out of the hospital wing. 

"Was this really necessary, Ron?" Hermione asked. She felt bad, true, but still she knew that Ginny's position was sometimes not easy. 

"I'm sorry.." Ron answered. He knew that he should have thought before he spoke but now the damage was made.

"It's okay…" Harry said although he looked still worried. "Dumbledore will explain it to her. She will understand… At least I hope so." Five minutes later the Professor returned alone. "Where is Ginny?" Harry asked with a husky voice. "I'm right here." Ginny said while she closed the door again. "Sorry, I should have been calmer." she said. Professor Dumbledore had explained her everything about Black's rescue and why nobody told her about the time-turner. Sure Sirius was exonerated years ago, but if somebody should find out how Sirius escaped years ago, Harry and Hermione would be in serious troubles, for using the time turner for a forbidden cause. 

"No, it's okay…. I should have told you." Harry told her before he kissed her lightly on her lips. Ginny sat back down at the chair and hugged Joshua tightly. The

four former students looked at their old Professor, waiting for him to speak again. And for another time the Professor raised his voice. "I really think that we have to

rescue Wardena along with her mother. And indeed we'll use a time-turner. I'll talk about it with the Minister of Magic. But I think only two of you should go back

in time." The two women looked rather shocked. Somehow they had the feeling that none of them was going. "But I don't think that Hermione should go, because

of her pregnancy." Everybody nodded although Hermione didn't look too happy about the news, but she understood. "These just leave three of you. I really want

to think about who, I'll send back in time…" "But I thought that Harry and I will go." Ron asked the headmaster a little bewildered. "Like I said before, 

Mr. Weasley: I'll have to think about it. Now I want that you go home. Make yourself a nice evening and please return tomorrow morning with flow-powder. You'll 

have the permission." They four nodded and the headmaster turned and left the room. A few minutes later the others left also the hospital wing. They didn't talk

much while they went trough the aisles. Harry was carrying Joshua and Ron insisted to carry Hermione, much to her dislike. They were making their way to the only

fireplace, from which they could use flow-powder. (Sure only with permission, which was the reason why the came by train earlier that day) They said their 

goodbyes and hugged each other before they made their separate ways home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later at Hermione & Ron's house:

Ron was sitting in a comfortable armchair while Hermione was sitting on the couch. "Do you want something, honey?" Ron asked his wife. "Orange-juice would be great." Hermione responded. So, Ron stood up and came back, a few minutes later, carrying a tablet with two glasses of orange juice and some crackers. He put down the tablet on the couch –table, before he seated himself next to Hermione. For a few moments none of them spoke a word. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Then Ron laid his arm around her waist. " I love you Hermione." He whispered into her ear. " I love you too," she told him. Then it hit him. " Mione, do you remember our first dance?" he asked her. "Yes" she muttered under her breath. " Let's dance." He suggested. For a moment Hermione looked at her husband as if he was gone insane, but soon enough a smile made its way to her face and she nodded. Ron stood up and guided Hermione in the middle of the room. Then the music started. They danced through the room laughing and enjoying the other's company. Then another slow song started, their song, and they hold each other more tightly. Ron brushed a single strand of her hair out of her face. Then he leaned down. Their lips barely touched but this little contact however was enough to let them feel rather dizzy. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and nobody has to say one more word. He guided her out of the room up to their bedroom. He was still holding her hand in his. When they felt finally asleep their arms were wrapped around each other. Both felt safe and they could feel the love between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However Harry and Ginny were a complete other story. When the Potters returned home, Ginny said something about bringing Joshua to bed and escaped in a few seconds. Harry sat down on a chair in the kitchen. He wanted to wait for Ginny's return. However Ginny didn't come back in the next two hours. Harry had the feeling, that she has fallen asleep in Joshua's room. He sighed deeply but stood up and went up the staircase. However when he opened the door, he didn't see a sleeping Ginny, instead he saw his wife curled up in the middle of the room crying. Harry rushed forward to comfort her, but when he came near her she recoiled from him. Harry was bewildered. "Ginny what is wrong?" he asked with a gently voice."I can't tell you" she answered, " you'll think that I'm stupid."

Harry tried again to touch her and this time he was succeeded. He hugged her tightly while he said." Ginny, if I thought that you are stupid I wouldn't have married you. Come on Ginny, you can tell me everything." He said while he let one hand running through her hair. Ginny was sobbing even harder but managed to speak through her tears. " I don't want you to go back in time, at least not without me." She whispered against his shoulder. "Oh Darling…" Harry didn't know what he should tell her. "but Joshua needs us, at least one of us. He has to grow up in a normal family," he tried gently. Now Ginny jumped up. She broke the embracement. "Normal?" she hissed. "You know, if something happens to you, our family would be destroyed? Harry, just think about it." Her voice was calmer now. "I have loved you for so many years. If something should go wrong: How do you think I could live without you? I can't live without you and you know it." She said while new tears were running down her cheek. "How should I be a good mother, without you by my side?" Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He felt Ginny's sadness and it broke his heart. He felt own hot tears running down his cheek. He had the urge to hold her, to protect her and never let her go again. Harry jumped up and rushed forward. He held her as close as possible. They were silent for a few moments. The only thing that was heard was their breathing. When he held her in his arms he thought about the past years. And it hit him…. After school he had made his Auror-Training. He never asked Ginny about her feelings when he was gone for a new job. And suddenly he felt guilty. "Ginny, I'm sorry." he whispered into the silent. "But Gin, you know I love you." He said. Ginny just nodded before she put her head on his shoulder. "Harry please promise me that you'll come back. Because I don't think, that I'll be your partner on the trip, although I want to," she sighed deeply. Her tears were gone and she was back to her old self. "Ginny, I'll try my best." Harry said before he kissed her firmly. And Ginny realized that she would have to live with Professor Dumbledore's decision. But she didn't want to think about the next day. She wanted to live for this moment in Harry's arms. 

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long. But it's up now. ****JJJ******

**I hope you like it. Please let me know. I really want to know if I should continue this story. Now I want to say Thank you to all those people who reviewed the last chapter: **

**Cassidy Rai, kiddykopter, Hermione Holly Granger, Jill Fleming, deni, Hermione M.Granger, Star Princess, Arabella Figg, Dara, lozza, college girl, Casey Weasley, *~GinnyPotter~*, mrs. padfoot, neha, Mike potter. I enjoyed reading your reviews. **

**Okay please review…**

**Disclaimer: Not again. Just look at chapter one and two.  
  
**


	4. The decision

All my bags are packed; I'm ready to go;

A/N: Hello again. First off all I want to apologize. This chapter has taken me, an eternity. I'm really sorry about that. And second I want to thank my beta-readers. Without you this wouldn't be posted by now. The rest at the end. 

**C****hapter 4:**

All my bags are packed; I'm ready to go;  
I'm standing here outside your door;  
I hate to wake you up to say good-bye.  
But the dawn is breakin';  
It's early morn;   
The taxi's waitin'  
He's blowin' his horn;  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me;  
Tell me that you'll wait for me;  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane;  
Don't know when I'll be back again;   
Oh; babe; I hate to go.  
  
  
  
The daylight dawned: For most inhabitants it was a perfectly normal morning. Most families were sitting together in the kitchen while they enjoyed their   
breakfast. There were children running through houses and mothers who were yelling after them. However in one single house, in Ottery St. Catchpole,   
tension was high. Hermione knew perfectly well that it would be Ron who would have to leave her. She was standing in the kitchen when Ron entered the   
room. 

"Morning, darling, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, a little sleepy.   
"Oh, morning." Hermione answered while she turned away from her husband. She hoped that he didn't see the wet lines on her face, where her tears had run   
down only a few minutes ago. She also hoped that he didn't realize how harsh her voice was. She then wiped over her cheeks. She really hoped that this   
little gesture would dry her face. "I just woke up myself an hour ago, and I thought that I would surprise you with breakfast." But Ron realized her play. He just loved her way too much to not see how sad she was. He went behind her and took her into his arms. He sighed deeply before he forced her to face   
him. Hermione hadn't done a good job. Her face was still tear-stricken. Now, she tried to keep her head down, but Ron lifted her chin and looked directly   
into her puffy eyes. "Hermione, I know it's hard, but we'll go through it." She just nodded before she laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her   
eyes and dreamed herself away. Just like she did when they first danced and Voldemort's power was higher then ever. If her man had to leave her, she was sure that she wanted at least to enjoy the last hours with Ron. 

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around;  
I tell you now they don't mean a thing.  
Ev'ry place I go I'll think of you;  
Ev'ry song I sing I'll sing for you;  
When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me;  
Tell me that you'll wait for me;  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane;  
Don't know when I'll be back again;  
Oh; babe; I hate to go.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A few miles away the Potters were sitting at their little kitchen table. Actually, Harry and Ginny hadn't slept much the last night. They had talked   
most of the night, embraced in each other's arms. And they both knew that they would be able to handle this situation. Ginny was feeding her little son and Harry watched the two people who meant his life. He knew that Ginny would be able to go on with her life. At least-he hoped so; that if, if anything   
would happen to him and Ron. On the other hand, Ginny had explained very convincingly why she should go with him and not Ron. And deep in his heart he   
knew that he wanted to take her with him. But there was still the knowledge that he didn't want Joshua to grow up as an orphan-just like him.   
"Harry?" the voice of his pretty wife brought him back to reality. 

"What's up?" he asked her. Ginny shot him a funny look but repeated her words again.  
"I just told you-at least ten times-that we have to go if we want to arrive in time," She told him. Harry could say by the way she looked at him, that she wanted to be late. That she wanted to lock them into their house and never leave it, but both knew that it was just wishful thinking.   
"Okay Gin, let's go then." He said while his lips switched to a little smile. Sure, it was fake, but he wanted to give her support.   
When they were actually standing by the fireplace, Ginny took a little breeze of Floo powder and was in the process of throwing it into the flames when Harry caught her wrist.  
"Ginny, wait.." he stopped, his breathing was fast and low.  
"What, Harry?" Ginny looked worried. "Is something wrong?" 

He shook his head. Then he raised his voice again. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you something. Ginny, whatever should happen today, never forget: I love you with all of my heart, now and forever." Ginny smiled at him, a true smile, which he loved so, then she nodded. "I know Harry. I love you too. I always have, and it'll never change as long as I live."   
Joshua has watched the scene in Harry's arms. He didn't look very interested in the declaration of love, which his parents had just made. Harry and Ginny leaned forward and wanted to share one kiss, just when Joshua got annoyed and started to cry very loud. "Perfect timing." Harry said, a little disappointed, but he hugged his son anyway, and let Ginny's wrist go. "It's time." Ginny repeated and shot the powder into the fireplace. A few minutes later they had left their house.  
  
Now the time has come to leave you;  
One more time let me kiss you;  
Then close your eyes I'll be on my way.  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone;  
About the times I won't have to say:  
  
Kiss me and smile for me.  
Tell me that you'll wait for me;  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane;  
Don't know when I'll be back again;  
Oh; babe; I hate to go.  
I'm leavin' on a jet plane;  
Don't know when I'll be back again;  
Oh; babe; I hate to go.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hello, you two." Hermione greeted her best friends, just before she hugged them tightly. They were silent while they walked through the aisles. Just   
Joshua was babbling with joy. Suddenly Ginny heard something that made her heart jump. "Dada." She looked at her little son who was looking very proud   
of himself, at his father, and again the word reached her ear. Harry stopped also in his tracks. He looked astonished, and was sure that he felt a little tear in his eye. "Ginny, he said it." Harry told her, while he hugged his son. Just one month ago Joshua said for the first time "mum," and they were so proud of little Joshua. And for a minute or so the four friends forgot about the mission or the nightmares. They were full in 'the rivers of joy'. But after what seemed to be just a second they came back to reality. When they went on, Harry knew that with every hour it would get harder to leave his beloved family behind. He laid an arm around Ginny's waist when they entered the office.

"Hello again." Professor Dumbledore greeted them. He pointed at the chairs in front of his desk, and then he waited until they were seated, before he spoke   
again. "It's not easy, I can tell you. However, I have made my decision."  
He sighed deeply. "So when do Harry and I leave?" Ron asked his voice a little shaken. Still he hoped that this was an idiotic nightmare and his alarm clock would wake him up any second. But it didn't happen. He felt his strong arm resting on Hermione's shoulder. He caressed her with his fingers. He wanted to send all of his love to her in this little touch. Meanwhile, Ginny was glaring at her brother. Okay, they all knew that he was going, but where was the reason that he had to rub it under her nose? There was none, he could at least wait till Dumbledore said it.   
"Mr. Weasley," the Professor said, "ah, actually, you aren't going," he closed the statement.

"Wha.. What?" Ron gasped. He had paled very quickly, but he wasn't the only person who was shocked. Hermione looked at the older man in pure disbelief.   
She was caught between joy and feeling guilty. Now it was obvious who was going and she was not sure if she liked it.  
Ginny was also caught in a problematic situation. Sure she wanted to go with Harry, but was that fair to Joshua? Leave her son behind for some action? But then she realized something that she had forgotten in the last minutes: She wasn't going for fun, for an ego-trip, she was going on a

Rescue mission. It was okay. In a few years Joshua would understand. And she was sure that if something were happening to her, Hermione would watch for her little angel. She looked at Harry for the first time, when the Professor spoke again. "I'm sure you all know who is going, but I'll say it out loud anyway: Ginny, Harry you two will have to go. Are you all right with that?" he asked, slightly concerned. Ginny and Harry looked into each others eyes then they both looked down at their child and they knew exactly that if this would have happened to Ginny, Ron and Hermione wouldn't have hesitated one moment. They saw so much in each other's eyes; it was as if they knew what the other was thinking. They waited one second, and then nodded. At least they would stay together. Ron didn't feel excited, but he knew that he couldn't change a thing. But still a little question was nagging in his brain, but he didn't know if he should ask it. When he just had decided that he wanted to ask, Hermione start to speak, and to his surprise she was asking the question, which made him want to scream. 

  
"Professor, but why Harry and Ginny? Do you think you could explain your choice?" Their former headmaster just nodded and started his explanation. "It was really no easy choice. When you left yesterday, I started to think about the whole thing. And to be honest, first of all I thought that Ron and Harry should go, because there is little Joshua. But after a few hours I realized that it was not my best decision. And here it goes: If the two men went back in time and something would happen, two families would be destroyed. Two children would have to grow up without a father." He sighed deeply. Obviously he was in pain. "And when Harry and Ginny go, which is now fact, and something should happen, there is just one child without parents." Ron looked very shocked at his former headmaster. Yes, he was right, but since when was he such a pessimist, and so cold? Hermione frowned at the thought of an accident. '_What should I tell him? Mom and Dad died when they tried to rescue Ron and my child_?' Ginny seemed to know exactly what bothered Hermione, because she laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder, and smiled reassuringly. The four friends were positive that nothing would, or better should happen.  
"Okay," Harry spoke for the first time in a long period, "when do we leave?"   
"We have to do a lot of things and in order to that, I think in a week or so." Professor Dumbledore explained, "Because there are a few problems."   
"Like what?" Ron snapped, obviously he was losing his temper. He really wanted to hear a few answers.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. There was no doubt, they had grown up, and their questions had gotten more complex to answer; or was it that he was growing older? He firmly pushed this thought aside; there was no time for weakness. He focused back on the main problem and tried to sound more calm and confident then he really was. "Oh, you see, our biggest problem is that we only have a temporary time-turner."  
"WHAT?" Ron shouted. "No way. Neither Ginny nor Harry will go back in time with only a temporary time turner, giving them what? Three time-turns?"   
"To be exact: two." Dumbledore corrected the young man. He silenced the growing protest with a movement of his hand.

"It's the only possibility which the Minister of Magic wanted to accept. He told me at least ten times that it would be illegal and therefore forbidden. And since Rita Skeeter is again looking for a headline I couldn't convince him that he had to give us a permanent. He fears to get sacked," Dumbledore closed his statement.  
"Percy is such a jerk," Ron said angrily.

"Don't be too hard to him," the headmaster said. "Fudge wouldn't have given you one single trip." 

"But he's my brother, and he should help us in more effective ways." Ron said. He was still in a bad mood, but he knew that he would have to speak   
with Percy in a very 'brotherly' fashion, just later. So he went silent again, and watched his sister who was hugging his nephew. There were still   
doubts in his mind. He wasn't convinced that it was the best that Ginny was going, but on the other hand he was relieved that he could stay in Hermione's sight, and could give her moral support. The voice of Professor Dumbledore brought him back to reality. 

"So I'll give everyone a special duty, okay?" the Professor stated. The other persons in the room just nodded, so he continued. Ginny realized that she had forgotten how cold Hogwart was over the winter. She snuggled herself against Harry's shoulder to absorb his heat. And it definitely helped a little. "Hermione, I think that you should do the calculation, since you were the best student in Arithmancy in your year." The headmaster   
told her. Hermione blushed furiously and nodded. She was about to leave the office, but Professor Dumbledore showed her that she should stay a little while longer. "Ron, you'll have to do a little research of the clothes that were worn in the late middle age," He explained further. Ron also nodded although he wasn't happy about the extra time in the library. "Yes and last but not least: Harry and Ginny. First of all, you two will have to learn how to ride a horse, or drive a cart. And we have to change your appearance a bit." he closed. When the Professor had finished his explanation he handed Hermione a map, with a few sheets of paper in it. So Hermione had a few corner-dates, timetables and so on. Dumbelore asked Hermione and Ron to take Joshua to Madam Pince. So Ron picked the little boy up, and they left the office. When they were gone, the Professor faced Harry and Ginny again.

"I think the best place for the training are the Hogwart grounds," he told them.  
And a few minutes later they were on their way.   
  
_A week later:_   
Again they were sitting in the little office that was Professor Dumbledore's. The last week everybody had been absorbed with his or her duty. And today was the final day. Hermione has worked out the exact number of turns that were necessary. Ron had spent most of the last week looking for the perfect clothes and he had found them, now it was up to Harry and Ginny to wear them. There were no worries at this point. It had also shown that Ginny and Harry were naturals. They really knew by heart now, how to ride a hoarse. "The plan is clear?" Professor Dumbledore asked his former students. They just nodded and so he continued. "Then it's time. Harry, Ginny I think you should go and change. Professor McGonagall will help Ginny, and Professor Snape will help Harry." The two of them stood up and left the office, leaving behind a rather nervous Hermione and Ron. Little Joshua was sleeping in the cradle next to the big wooden desk. The tension had risen in the last days and was on the breaking point. It was impossible to stay cool near one of the included people.

When the door opened again several minutes later, Ron couldn't believe what he saw. There standing in the doorframe were Ginny and Harry. He recognized Harry because he hadn't changed too much. He just now wore brown lenses, but he still had his black untidy hair. He wore simple trousers with a pitch on it and a shirt, which was bound at the sleeves. The colour was brown because this was the common colour in that time.

But Ginny had changed so much that he was amazed. Her former red Weasley hair was brown now, and all her freckles were covered with theatre make-up and were not seen anymore. The dress fitted her perfectly and although it was so old, he thought that his little sister would be in thecenter of attention wherever she would go. In was a simple dress, which reached the floor, and was brown colored. She wore a white under dress, which was seen at the sleeves and the neckline. The dress was laced up in the front, and she wore a little headscarf. Both Harry and Ginny were smiling at them. "We're ready" Harry told them.   
"Harry, Ginny please be careful. We don't want to lose you." Hermione said, while she felt that new tears were welling up. Ron hugged Ginny and Harry   
good-bye and wished them luck. At last Harry and Ginny knelt down to the sleeping Joshua. They kissed him lightly at his forehead and caressed his   
check. "We love you, never forget." Ginny whispered into the ear of the little child. Then they stood up and went in the middle of the room. Harry   
laid a long silver chain around Ginny and his neck. For a last time he looked back at Hermione and Ron. "Everything will be all right". He said to them.   
Then he looked into the brown eyes of Ginny. Okay, here we go, He told her before he kissed her passionately. 

And then they were gone. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Good luck," Hermione whispered seconds before she turned around to face the Professor. 

A/N: So this was Chapter four. What do you think? Is it good or bad? Should I write the next part or take the whole story off? Let me know. So please review. 

And now I want to say a big Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. You really made my days: Hedwig (_Thank you for the try, to beta red it_.), Starling, Claudine, Charmsangel, Madsy_Gal, Hazel Harman, Mike Potter, Kirst, college girl (_Thank you for reviewing every chapter, hope you like who is going._), Kathy, Ginny, Sylvia, billy, Thomas, Lisa Black, Princess, Katie, Cloudzi, Sunshine (_Okay, I got it. You don't seem to like it_.), laura, The goddess2007, Gemma, Me (_Thanks for the news_), Tropical_Gal, Kat Black (_wow, your review made me smile like an idiot for an whole day_), Kells a Bells, Mialee, anabelle, *hag*(_You really think so? That's nice to hear, because sometimes I think that I put to much of my character into them_), Mandi, mike m madman magic, Ashley A., morgana, Jenna, Draco's Gurl, Pear Gurl, Missy, California Love. I hope I have everybody mentioned. 

Not every beta reader had returned the chapter to me, but since I got some back and I really felt guilty I thought that I'd post you this. (And change it later, if necessary) And Chapter five will not be out in the next three weeks. Sorry, but I have my final tests for this year and I have to study.

  
**Disclaimer: Okay, we had this already. Characters accept Joshua and the McGillberts belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. The song belongs to somebody else, too. But don't ask me. I already have two different versions, so I have no clue, just thought that it would fit.**


	5. This nagging feeling...

A/N: Hello again

**A/N: Hello again. Thanks to everybody who is still reading this story. **

**Chapter 5:**  
  
It was a bit frightening for Ginny. She stood so close to the man she loved   
and still felt not safe. Sure they had talked about the whole trip at least   
ten times, but there was still this nagging feeling that you would get, when something is wrong, but you don't know what it is.   
She saw the faces of her beloved brother and Hermione, her best friend. Ginny knew that they were in pain. When Ginny looked into the pleading eyes of her family, she felt guilty. Was she really strong enough? She was for once sure that only Harry's muscular arms around her waist were the reason why she didn't break down any second. When Harry put finally the long gold chain around her neck, she closed her eyes, unsure of what would come. "Okay, here we go." was the last sentence which Ginny could hear. The young woman felt her husband's lips coming close to her, and she felt the start of a firework in a moment, where a firework should not be. Ginny felt herself flying, and when she opened her eyes only a little bit, the young woman could see an ocean of colours and pictures. She was not sure what happened, but Ginny held stronger to her husband, afraid to lose him when she let go. Ginny felt how her blood rushed faster through her veins than it ever had. She felt a great amount of pain rushing through her body, and when Ginny started to believe that she would have to die before the whole journey would come to an end, it was over. The young woman could feel solid marble ground beneath her feet and she started to see objects again. But the whole trip was rather overwhelming, and she felt, how her knees refused to carry her weight one more second.   
Harry caught her, just seconds before it was to late. He carried her into a little room so that nobody could see them.

  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked gently, after he had closed the door.  
"I think so." Ginny answered self-confident, although her voice was still weak.  
"We have to wait a bit. See-" he told Ginny, seconds before he gave her the Marauder's Map. Ginny saw two little dots, with her and Harry's name, but then two dots caught her eyes. They were coming, rather fast into the -now- deserted Entrance Hall. She read the two names that were written next to the dots again. Her eyes-, which held pure disbelieve-, met Harry's. He nodded and Ginny spoke the names out in a whisper. "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." Before she realized it, she felt a shiver making it's way down her spine. She remembered all to well, on the day, when she was lying beneath the gigantic statue of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders. And now she would see him, suddenly she felt very cold. Harry, who seemed to realize, what happened with his wife, laid a protective arm around her shoulder. "But Harry, how? I mean Hogwarts was founded in the 10th century." He kept his eyes, down on the map, but answered gently. "They're probably the heirs of them." Ginny nodded a little relieved. They could hear the voices of the two enemies. They were obviously fighting. But neither Harry nor Ginny could understand a single word. It was really strange, Harry realized. It was the same country they had started their journey in, just five hundred years earlier, and he was not able to understand one single word. Harry and Ginny stayed silent, unable to forget their tension. Minutes later, the two men were gone. Harry stood up and reached after Ginny's hand.

"Come on Ginny, we have to reach Hogsmeade as soon as possible."   
Their way down to the little village was rather uneventful. They didn't meet a single person and nothing happened. Although Harry could make out a few differences, like that the footpath was not fixed by now, he realized that this part of the country hasn't changed too much. Sometimes Harry shot his wife worried glances-he wasn't convinced that she was totally all right, she looked paler then usual, and she was very silent. She remembered him, somehow on her first year at Hogwarts. In some way Harry wondered if Salazar Slytherin's appearance had caused her mess. They went faster. Harry and Ginny didn't know how much time was left. Hermione had done her best, but the only knew that it was something between a week and a day. Their good friend had explained very convincingly to Harry why she was not able to calculate the date exactly, but since she was not here, he started to doubt her theory. 

"We have no idea what the date is." Ginny spoke out his thoughts.  
"Right, but don't worry. We'll have enough time..." He told her, but started to speed up for a second time. Ginny had a rather hard time following him. 

Finally they reached Hogsmeade. To their amazement or shock- they couldn't decide right now-the little village looked rather unfamiliar. Harry wasn't sure, if he could call these three houses a village. There was no sign of the little pub, or the joke shop. Nobody was on the street, and it remembered him of a ghost town. Then something caught Ginny' eyes: There, behind a window shutter, sat a little boy, he looked rather frightened, as if he feared them.   
Ginny shivered, suddenly glad, that she didn't have to live in a time in which nobody could trust anybody. 

She reached instinctively for Harry's hand. He looked at her, and understood immediately. It was one of those things, which both loved so much; whenever they wanted to communicate with each other, they didn't need any words, just touches or eye contact was enough to know what the opposite needed. Harry squeezed her hand, and drew her behind a little shed.   
"Ginny, we have to do this quick. We never know if somebody is coming after us." Harry explained in a rush. Ginny just nodded before she took her wand, and spoke in a low whisper. 

"Apparato."   
A few seconds later, Ginny was standing next to Harry, surrounded by trees.   
"We are in time." Harry told her, before he took her hand again. There first stop was the house of the McGilberts. Professor Dumbledore had   
told them to look if Wardena was still in the house. After all, the wizard had found out, that the period, between the capture of the two women and   
their execution was only three days. It was the only thing that could tell our heroes how much time was left. It took them almost an hour, before the   
Potters found their destination. Harry drew his wife behind the next bush.   
"Okay, now we have just one exercise: Watch the house for something unusual." The young men repeated the next step of their plan. Suddenly he   
could hear a small giggle.   
"What's up?" he asked, a bit bewildered.  
"Can't help-sorry-this reminds me of our first date." Ginny explained to him.  
"Right," Harry answered, while he blushed slightly.   
Suddenly they could hear a piercing scream, and the door burst open. It was exactly like Hermione described it a week ago. Harry had deepened in watching the whole situation. He watched very intensely Wardena, who sobbed heart-rending. He couldn't understand how John McGilbert was watching the whole scenario, without any emotions. Ginny on the other hand, was watching John and the witch-hunter. Hermione and she had talked for hours, because they didn't understand how the whole trial was finished in just three days. And then something caught Ginny's eyes, which made her blood rush faster through her veins than just hours ago. She could feel pure hate towards these men who were standing in front of her. John McGilbert handed a large pouch with money to the other man. It was like the last piece of a large puzzle. Suddenly, everything was clear: John McGilbert hasn't only betrayed his family; he had paid for their fast deaths. Ginny didn't think in the next seconds, she was full off anger and didn't care what happened. She wanted to free the little girl, right now, without explanations. She stood up and started to rush forward, when…  
  
26th November 2006:   
"They should be back by now," a very nervous Ron said, while running up and down in the little office. "What if something went wrong?"   
"Ron, please calm down." Hermione told her husband. "We are all worried, but this doesn't help, dear." Hermione was sitting in front of Dumbledore's   
desk. She was very pale and nervous, but tried to read a book. Dumbledore was sitting on the other side of the desk, his eyes showing his fear. However, since Joshua had woken up, the Professor played with the child. Mainly, because he had the wished to do something useful, and what was more useful than to entertain the child of Harry and Ginny? The three grown-ups had spent the last five hours very silently.  
"If they don't return in the next ten minutes, I swear I'll have to hurt Percy seriously." Ron said for the 10th time.

Hermione felt, that she would have to interfere and calm Ron down by herself. So the young woman stood up and rushed to Ron's side. She hugged him tightly, while she spoke to him in a calm whisper. They were all sick off worries.   
"Ron, you know perfectly well that Ginny's a sensitive person, she'll look out for Harry."  
  
30th April 1507:  
  
"Ginny, this was really close,"Harry said while he hugged her firmly.   
"Don't do this again, I warn you." Ginny was about to rush forward when Harry glanced her way. Seconds before she reached the end of the bushes, Harry dragged her backwards. He still felt the ache that started when he feared to lose his beloved wife. Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shoulder. She had realized by now, how close it was this time. "I'm so sorry." The young woman repeated over and over again. She knew perfectly well that she nearly ruined the whole plan and worse killed herself. 

"It's okay," Harry told her, "We have found out everything that's important. Tomorrow, we'll work out the rest." With these words, Harry   
guided Ginny back in the woods. They still needed to find a sleeping place and some food.  
  
Virginia Potter was a proud woman, who knew exactly what she wanted. On normal days this explanation would fit perfectly well. But today was not   
normal. The young woman sat alone at a small lake. Ginny had lost, a bit of self-confidence today.

When she had started the whole trip, Ginny had told herself that she was coming with Harry, because she wanted to watch over him. The young woman was so sure that she would make the trip safer, not more dangerous than ever. Ginny sighed deeply, while she promised herself not to loose her temper again, at least not while this journey. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. Since her husband was gone, Ginny couldn't stop shivering. Before Harry started his 'hunt', he promised her to return as soon as possible. That was two hours ago, and Ginny started to worry. The sun had begun to go down and was casting wonderful shadows of red and orange against the surface of the water. A slight wind was blowing, making the trees move slightly. Ginny had to admit that it was a rather romantic scenario. Slowly, very slowly she bent forward and looked into her normally so familiar face, now so strange. _"Would Harry ever do the same to me?"_ The young woman took a small stone, and held it over the water before she dropped it. _"No, he wouldn't because he loves me, but still…"_ Ginny watched with amazement how the water seemed to broke into little circles. _"At one point in history John loved his wife too."_ Before Ginny realized what she was doing, the woman touched the water for a second. She pushed her thoughts aside, unable to handle them yet. The water was cold but refreshing. Then there was a creak and her eyes snapped up. Was it just the wind, or was it Harry? Then there was another noise and she knew immediately that it was neither the wind nor Harry. Ginny could make out voices and jumped up. Franticly, she whirled around, knowing exactly that she had to leave. Ginny ran in the opposite direction as fast as her feet would carry her. Seconds before it was too late, the young woman reached the darkness and "safety" of the dark wood. There coming out from the darkness, were three men, who were discussing something when one of them pointed to the lake, and they went to the place sitting themselves on the bank. Obviously they wanted to stay right there for the night.   
_ "Harry, please come back to me."_   
Suddenly a hand covered her moth and Ginny, was just about to scream, bite, and hit the person, when she recognized the owner of the hand. It was Harry. The young man turned her easily, and looked into the brown pools of his beautiful wife. His finger covered her mouth for seconds, signalling her to stay quiet. It was getting darker and darker every minute they went in the woods. Harry had Gin's hand in his, dragging her behind him to another more comfortable and-more importantly-safer place. Every now and then he would turn back, looking if everything was all right. Every time he would do so, Ginny simply nodded, and they continued on their way. Minutes later, Harry turned around and looked straight into his love's eyes.   
"We're here." He muttered under his breath. Ginny whirled around; she didn't see any reason why Harry picked this place for staying.

The floor looked hard and uncomfortable. Ginny shook her head, surely there had to be more comfortable places.   
"Harry, I don't think that this will work." She whispered unsure what he would think of her.

To her amazement, Harry just smiled and pointed between two trees. It looked a bit like a curtain made with lianas or something similar. Ginny followed her husband willingly. When she stood in the middle of the 'room', she forgot to breathe for seconds. The place was simply beautiful. Ginny felt the soft ground beneath her feet, and when she looked closer, the young girl realized that it was moss-covered. The moonlight fell through the trees, dipping this place into soft light.   
"And how do you like it?" he asked in a whisper. Ginny turned around and smiled.   
"It's beautiful."   
"I know something- someone who his much more beautiful."  
"And who would that be?" Ginny asked while she closed the space between them. While Ginny was so close to him, he wasn't able to think correctly.   
Everything that counted in his life-besides his son-was standing in front of him. Harry could feel her heartbeat, her breath on his skin made him shiver.  
"You," he managed to say in a husky voice, before his lips covered her mouth. Harry replaced her headscarf, and Ginny's hair fell down. He laid her down to the ground and placed himself beside her. Suddenly he could feel under his hand that Ginny shivered.  
"Are you cold?" he asked concerned before he came closer to her.  
"Not a bit." Was her short reply, seconds before Ginny kissed him again.   
While his hands were roaming over her back he started to realize that he wanted to freeze this very moment.  
The wind was blowing for the rest of the night while the moon was shining brightly. It was a little miracle that the birds never stopped singing that night.  
The night went by much to soon for the two people in love, especially because they didn't know if this would ever happen again…

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Loved, liked or hated it? Just let me know and write a short review. Right now I start to write Chapter 6 of Hermione's baby, and with a little bit luck (and enough reviews), it'll be up in the next days (Saturday or Sunday.) By the way, I have lost the e-mail from one of my beta-readers. So, maybe, **Kelly** when you read this, please write a short e-mail to me, okay?

If you have some question,you can also e-mail me: [Carrie01@gmx.at][1]

**Hermiron778**: Hello, thanks for your review. I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long.

**Missy**: Glad that you liked the story, hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Jinskid3**: Thanks for reviewing.

**college girl**: I finished my finals one week ago and since then, I'm writing every free minute.

Thank you so much for reviewing. How did you like this chapter?

**Mialee:** Thank for reviewing, how did you like the story this time?

**CW:** Thank for the compliment. I'm sorry that I made you wait. I hope it was worth it, was it? 

I'll try my best to write a happy end… can't promise, but I think I'll manage it.*grins*

I picked the name Joshua because I always liked it, and it seemed to fit.

**Kirst**: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Hazel Harmann:** That's good to hear, thanks. J

**Mike Potter**: Thank you. I'll try my best to write faster. 

**Sappphire Princess:** Thank you. J

**pottergir**l: Thanks. By the way, a positive review, can't be to long. So don't worry- J

**Hedwig**: Like I said: This time it worked. Thank you.

**lilybaby**: and here it's. Thank you.

**Mandi**: done. **grin **Thanks for writing a review.

**Please, don't forget to review. It means a lot to me.**

** **

Disclaimer: Most character belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Joshua William is mine and Wardena /Mary Ann and John McGilbert are mine. I don't own them.

** **

   [1]: mailto:Carrie01@gmx.at



	6. The confession

Woke up in the early morning

**A/N:** Hello again! Here is finally chapter 6. Before I go on with the plot I've to tell you one little thing: This is the version that was not beta- read. Sorry, but I'm under a bit of pressure. I'm leaving Vienna for a little village without any computers (or people in my age) in 4 hours, and I promised to post another chapter. When I return I'll change the chapters. The rest on the bottom. 

**1st May 1507:**

The sun has started to rise an hour ago, and the soft breeze has stopped by now. Harry has just awoken minutes ago. He felt Ginny lying on his chest breathing calmly. She still was sleeping, and Harry still wasn't ready to wake her up.

_"Only two days, and we can go home again,"_ he sighed. All those scenes that happened the day before were still haunting him. 

Ginny moved a little bit under him and Harry looked down at his wife. He touched her soft hair and started to caresses her cheek, while his mind drifted off... He often felt that he couldn't come Ginny closer then he already was but yesterday he's proven him wrong. 

When they lay next to each other, he started to believe that he and Ginny were melted to one whole thing. This feeling had overwhelmed him in that situation and he felt how he needed her for living. He never felt like this before. Not when they had spent their first night together, and not when Joshua was born. He was felt with the desire that everything should be the same way, than two month ago. Just happy together. Yes that was his wish for life.

Ginny started to stir and Harry could feel how her body snuggled closer to his. He laid his arms around her, and let them roaming over her back. Ginny opened her eyes immediately when he touched a rather sensitive spot. 

Morning love." She whispered before pulling him close for a good morning kiss.

"Morning, darling." Harry said rather husky. "Slept well?"

"You bet." Ginny answered her eyes twinkling and a seductive smile playing across her face.

Harry couldn't hold back: He pressed his mouth against her lips and started to explore her again. Ginny rolled onto her back and pushed him closer. Just when things started to heat up, Ginny pushed her husband a little bit away. 

"Harry, no…" she told him disappointed, "we can't do this now…"

"Why not?" he asked her teasingly, knowing perfectly well why it's out of order.

"Why not?" she mocked, " We have to go in the town. NOW" Ginny added when he tried to kiss her again. She struggled free, and got to her feet. While she started to get ready, Harry watched her intensively.

"What?" she asked bewildered. 

"Nothing…" Harry answered but added as an afterthought: "You know, Ginny. I really love you." Ginny smiled down on him before she blew him a kiss. 

" I love you too, Mr. Potter." 

***

Half an hour later, they were one the main "street" heading the town. It's a warm and sunny day.Finally the city walls were coming closer by every minute. When they had left the woods, they had talked very intensively, but with every minute that went by, both were becoming more and more quiet. The tension has risen and was coming to a breaking point. Both hoped that nobody would try to talk to them. Harry and Ginny knew that they were only save, as long as they stay silent in front of the citizens. If anybody should realize that they were not able to speak in the proper language, they would be in serious troubles.

Finally they reached the great wooden gate. The Potters queue up and waited. Every few minutes a few people were aloud to enter the door. Harry has crabbed Ginny's hand out of pure fear. _"What if the ask something?"_ he questioned himself, _"think positive Harry." _

The row got shorter every minute, until there were only four people in front of Ginny and Harry. Suddenly one man at the gate started to yell at someone and Harry forced himself to calm down. Ginny tried to find an explanation for the outburst. But she couldn't see any problem. The man, obviously some kind of soldier started to gesticulate wildly, and refused to let somebody in. Then two soldiers started to run in Harry and Ginny's direction and she felt sick… 

** **

**23rd December 2006**

_Ottery St. Catchpole: Hermione and Ron's house._

_ _

"Ron, do you really think that we should tell them?"

"We have to.. What if they never return? We have covered them the last month, but Mum doesn't stop asking me questions about them."

Hermione sighed. She knew that Ron was right. The Weasleys and Harry and Ginny's friends ought to know, what happened with them. She just felt a bit guilty, for not telling them over a month. She started to get lost in her world again, when she heard the laughter of Joshua, who was playing with Ron in the corner of their living- room. She smiled, while she watched them_. "He has become much more comfortable, with children."_ Hermione realized.

Then she rushed forward and seated herself next to them. After they played a little bit longer, Hermione's eyes met Ron's for a few seconds.

"You know, this won't get easy." She stated.

"I've realized so much till now, but they're really worried about Harry and Ginny, you know that. Whatever we do, they'll be worried, and therefore we should tell them everything we know…." He answered. Ron was a bit scared about his mother's reaction. 

"You've made sure that everybody's invited and does come?" Hermione asked, while she checked the table for the 10th time.

"Yeah, my parents, brothers and sisters in law, their children, Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms…"

"You have also invited the Hogwart teachers, haven't you?" Hermione asked a bit frightened. The thought of the mental support of Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers calmed her a bit. _"At least, they already know."_Ron stood up and came closer to his wife. He carried Joshua in on hand while he hugged his beloved with the other hand. 

"Sure Hermione, they'll be here. How's our little one?" he asked while his hand travelled to her stomach.

"Oh our little one's great." Hermione answered a little smile on her lips. On the day Harry and Ginny left her nightmares stopped. At first both thought that it's a good sign, but when neither Harry nor Ginny returned they were worried. Suddenly Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth. 

"Please tell me that you've not forgotten Draco and Pansy." Hermione pleaded.

"I haven't." Ron answered sweetly. 

At some point back in time, Draco and Pansy had decided not to follow their fathers. When they had made their decision, they joined the Order of Phoenix and got closer to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. When they left school, they finally had become friends. Pansy and Draco Malfoy, both had showed their loyalty more than once. And although Harry and Ron were rather sceptical, they eventually agreed that Draco and Pansy were very good friends.

Minutes later, the first guest arrived. When finally everybody was there Ron was running up and down in the room like a caught animal. He looked at his mother who played with Joshua and her other grandchildren. "She'll try to kill me." He thought anxiously. The young man placed himself next to Hermione before he silenced his family and friends.

"Hello again! Hermione and I have invited you today because we have to tell you some important news…" he started but was cut off by Mr. Weasley, who asked innocently,

"Shouldn't you wait for Harry and Ginny?"

Immediately Ron's stomach tightened and Hermione held Joshua closer. Ron took a deep breath, anxious about their reaction.

"Harry and Ginny won't come." Ron stated. Every single person, who wasn't let in, their secret looked shocked.

"Why not?" a bewildered Sirius Black asked "They're not fighting, or?"

Hermione shock her head. She felt that Ron needed a bit help.

"They're not in town," she explained but when she saw the puzzled faces of her family, she knew that she need to continue. "They're also not in our time…" Ron saw how the faces started to froze about the offered news. Then he could hear his beloved wife continue. "They went back into the middle age, a month ago to save a relative and to save our child." Hermione closed, her voice stronger than she felt. It's complete silent in the room. Even the children didn't make any noise. Suddenly Fred and George Weasley started to laugh heartily. 

"Good joke, now where are they really?"

"We're not joking, it's true." Ron said again. 

The next minutes, time seemed to rush. Hermione and Ron were never sure, what happened exactly. There were many questions, many emotions and many answers to give. 

But one single person sat in the room, paler than ever. He didn't say a single word. Percy Weasley just shook his head in pure disbelieve. When everybody had calmed down- if you want to call it so (most women still cried silently while men looked all rather pale and frightened)- Ron noticed the bad status of his older brother.

"Percy, we don't blame you anymore," he tried to comfort him. But Percy went more and more pale.

"I didn't know." The Minister of Magic repeated over and over again. " I thought that they were strangers." He sobbed. Mrs. Weasley couldn't remember when her son cried the last time. She immediately knew that it's a bad sign. 

Penelope had an arm around her husband while she signalled her oldest daughter to bring the children, to another room. 

"What's wrong, Darling?" the young woman asked gently, while the other people in the room watched them with growing fear.

"I never knew that Ginny and Harry went back," he told them in a whisper, " I would have given them a better time- turner… not such trash…" he finished, while he looked ashamed down off his hands.

"What do you mean with trash?" Ron asked while he fought with himself not to punch his brother.

"I would have given them a permanent time- turner…I'm so sorry. It's my fault." Percy said again. Suddenly Hermione stood up. She looked at every single person before she spoke again.

"No it's not…. They'll return to us, we just have to believe strong enough." The young woman said in a calm and strong voice. Ron thought that he never saw her so sure. He sighed and when he looked into the faces of his family and friends Ron realized that Hermione has given them something very important: Hope_… "I really hope you are right."_ He sighed again. 

**A/N: **Okay, how did you liked it? Like I said before, I'm leaving my home- town for **two weeks**, but don't worry the only thing I'll do is write. Therefore I think chapter 7 will be up soon after my return. Oh and I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. 

**Wouldn't U Like 2 know: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.****

**Winky: **Thank you as well. I love positive feedback. So thanks for writing it.

**Mira: **I hope you have read the rest till now. J Anyway thank you.

** **

**CW:**I hope that you also liked the first scene in this chapter. I really have the feeling that you'll be a bit mad with me because I left you with such a cruel cliffhanger. All I can say is sorry. Thanks for your review.

**college girl**: Thank you for you review. We'll find out a little bit more about John McGilbert, but not much. I'm glad you liked the end of chapter 5. I really wasn't sure about it. 

**Hedwig: **Thanks for reviewing and beta-reading.

**Jill: **I'm happy thatyou enjoyed reading it.****

***Hermiron778*:** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

**Mialee:** Thank you.

**LadyAlan**: And here it's. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope that you liked this chapter as well. 

See you all in two weeks and don't forget to review. Thanks. J

** **

**Disclaimer: Most character belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Joshua William is mine and Wardena /Mary Ann and John McGilbert are mine. I don't own them.**

** **

** **


	7. I see the danger coming...

Chapter 7:

A/N: Have not to say much at the beginning. Just: Thank you all. ****

**C****hapter 7:**

**1st May 1507**

The men were coming closer and closer. Every inch they passed let the air become more frozen. Harry's hand was searching for Ginny's. When he finally was successful his fingers were intertwined with her fingers. Both tried to stay cool although they felt as sick as possible. Finally the air left their lunges and the colours in front of them started to fad. They wouldn't be possible to rescue Wardena, worse they wouldn't be able to enter the town. The pure fear, which was lying in the air, was almost touchable. The soldiers started to speed up for a second time. 

_Five, four, three_… Harry was counting the seconds till they would be imprisoned. _This cannot happen… I…_ Harry had to suppress the urge to run away. He simply couldn't do something like that. First because it's like saying: 'Hey, I'm guilty' and second because of Ginny. Sure she was in a good form, but he seriously doubted that she could run fast enough to escape. _Two, one…_

Out of pure instinct Harry stepped back taking Ginny with him. Eventually the soldiers stopped dead in track and grabbed the man, who stood directly in front of Ginny. He was carried away while the woman next to him, probably his wife, shouted a word that sounded as if it was a name. Ginny had turned her head in their direction, just to saw what was wrong with the man: He had red hair. Ginny shivered, it really could have been her… Seconds later, the two people had vanished from her sight. To the same time the massive doors opened again, and Harry and Ginny were swept into the town with everybody else. Nobody was suspicious about them. Very slowly they started to relax although the shock was still in their bones. Rather relieved the two of them let the town walls behind and started to explore the streets. Still there was this little glimmer of guilt deep down in their hearts and souls, because of the accident earlier. But both knew that they weren't able to help anybody else then Wardena and Mary-Anne. Ginny knew as well as Harry that they couldn't change all those horrible things that happened in those times. Their mission was clear: Rescue Wardena and Mary-Ann McGilbert without bringing yourself in mortal danger, and return home as soon as possible. The night before Ginny had made clear that she wouldn't left this time if they should not try to solve the whole mystery around John McGilbert.

Sure they had already much information about this man but there were still those little things that were nagging on Ginny. They knew already why the trial was finished so fast: John had paid for his family death. Then they knew about Mary- Ann's betrayal, but why did it bother John now, why after ten long years. Ginny had sworn to herself that she would find out the reason.

The minutes, and hours passed by, and the Potters where still searching for the place in which Wardena and Mary- Ann were imprisoned. They had never thought how problematic this could turn out. But now that they were crossing every street with the desperate wish to find the two females, they were becoming rather impertinent. Harry and Ginny were running out of time, and they knew it. They knew that the big wooden doors would be closed around five in the evening, and they also knew that staying inside the walls, could cause them to get imprisoned themselves for vagrancy. Out of this, the tension around them seems to rise. The fact that they could barely speak to each other, didn't do anything good either…although they treated each other still lovingly, their haunted looks had become colder whenever one of them looked at the other. 

Around three in the evening something finally caught Ginny's attention. She stopped dead in track and pulled her husband closer to herself. When she spoke again, for the first time after hours, her voice was low and barely a whisper…

"Harry?" she whispered into his ear causing him to shiver instinctively. _When will I ever get used to her touch, or her breathing tickling my ear? Probably never, he_ answered himself_; this is why you love her so much. _

Harry focused back on the beloved woman in front of him. He looked at her quizzically. __

"Do you remember?" Harry watched his wife bewildered. "What do you mean?" he asked her slowly while he searched her eyes. Again Ginny came closer to him. "Harry, tell me: What can you hear?"

Harry had no idea where this discussion was going, but he started to listen to all the sounds there were. And there were many… 

"I hear people talking, and I hear a clock strike three and- " but he was interrupted by his wife, who spoke totally exited. "Harry, remember:Hermione mentioned something about a crucifix that was always flashing in her dreams. What… I mean, come on Harry, maybe she saw the church tower from her cell."

Harry's eyes grew larger, when the full impact of this message hit him. He watched his wife in amazement while his brain was searching for the right way to the church.Seconds later he leaned forward and whispered slowly into Ginny's ear. "Darling, you're brilliant. Let's go."

His statement was reward with a beautiful smile from her, which made him smile as well. Again they crossed a few streets, but this time they had a target in front of their inner eye: the village church.

Minutes past, without finding a sign of the church, but when they rounded another corner, they found a small, little church. Relieve swept through them like a warm liquid: They had again new hope, to find Wardena and Mary-Anne. 

In a corner of the little place was a rather old and shabby looking house. In front of the windows were bars. The house was touched room any sunlight. Out of these it was cold and looked rather uninviting. Loud moan could be heard from the windows. Children cries could be heard mixed with the despair shouts of women and men. 

To Harry and Ginny's great shock, nobody seems to bother the panic that came from this house. People were laughing and joking even if they stood in front of the windows.

Instinctively Harry touched Ginny's shoulder, and when he did so, he felt her shiver. He looked at her and was frightened how pale she seemed. Ginny felt his searching look, and turned her face towards him, and then she did the one thing only she could do: she smiled at him in a manner, which made his heart jump. They two went closer to the scary house and searched the windows for any sign of the two females.And then Ginny saw it. She pulled Harry down to look through a little window into the dungeons of the house, and what the two grown-ups saw made their heart melt: In one corner of this small room, sat Mary-Ann McGilbert, who was rocking her little daughter back and forwards. While she did so she sang a beautiful melody to this little girl, and although Mary-Ann looked frightened to death, she tried to stay strong for her little girl.Ginny wanted to tell them so badly that everything would be all right and that they wouldn't have to worry, but she couldn't. Unbeknown to her a single tear made its way down her check. 

"Harry come on, we still have to look for the lane." Ginny whispered, still under the spell of the scene. Harry shook his head and started to get up again. Ginny was absolutely right. There was no time left. They were sure that the little street, had to be near the house. So Harry and Ginny started a new search. Hopefully they would find all the necessary information in a short time. Unsure of where they should go, both decided to round the house first. Professor Dumbledore had given them the advice at first only to search three streets up and down from the house. They really were unsure how to find the street since Hermione had never said a name (which would have been useless anyway since the names street were nowhere seen), and she also hadn't given any hints, how they could find the street. So the hoped again for lucky circumstances, and goddess Fortune didn't disappoint them. Minutes after they started their search Harry saw a cart standing in the lane next to the "prison". There were definitely men working behind it, but neither he nor Ginny could see what they're doing. The lane was simple to small and there was no position in the whole lane, which would clear their views. 

"Bingo," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear while she caressed his hand with her thumb.In the exact moment the tower clock stroke half past four. 

"Damn Gin, we have to hurry up." Harry whispered before he turned around and dragged his wife back to the wooden door, there were at the best only thirty minutes left for them to return to the big wooden doors. Without realising it, both speeded up, every time they crossed a street or rounded a corner. It was out of question: if they shouldn't reach the town walls in time, they would have big problems. They crossed one Last Street before they saw the doors- but they were getting closed. Harry looked at Ginny, when he saw the fear in her eyes, but there was also something else, which he couldn't name exactly.. It looked as if she knew exactly what she wanted. Harry hold stronger on Ginny and both started to run… There were only the big wooden doors… faster and faster, and they were able to reach the doors just in time. 

Outside they were leaning against the walls, their breathing was fast and low….They had made it. Suddenly relieve swept trough them and Harry through Ginny in his arms.What followed was a passionate kiss and sweet words.

"Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too."

The two people in love made their way back to the woods, looking back for the last time.

"We'll see about that tomorrow." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

A/N: Now, like you see, we're coming to the climax of this story. Next chapter, our rescue mission will take place. Now I think it's time to say thanks to every single reviewer who has ever reviewed this story: So thank you, without you, this story wouldn't be where it is… 

Now to the traditional thank you section:

**Hermiron778: **Thank you… I wrote a bit although not so much as I would have want to.

**Winky**: Thanks 

Well then one of my **betas** who hasn't left her name… Thank you

**Jill**: Thank you

**Yasuri**: I feel honoured, thank you, and to be honest: I have no idea

**Pottergirl**: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I feel honoured, and you can be sure I'll read your story J

**College girl** Thank you… I hope you still like it. Talk to you later. J

**Molly_Hail:** Thanks:

**Bernd: **Danke Dir!

**Princesswitch**: Thank you as well

**La2ur2a**: Thanks for the compliment

**Yolanda**:Thank you so much, for so many different things. First for your review. Then for helping me, and listening, when I was hooked up in the plot. And thanks for asking all the question, which made me think about the details. J

**Gecca12:** Thank you

**GP:** I hope, you know that it's you: Thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting me. 

And last but not least a BIG thank to my **beta readers**.

Now, I want to say one more thing: I just found two authors who posted their first story together. I think they are doing a great job and everybody should read their story J. The story is called **Life's choices** by **Sprout & Sinistra**


	8. About a baby, a rescue, and a wound

Chapter 8

A/N:Okay,I finally managed to write the next chapter. I just have one more comment in the beginning: The first scene of this chapter was only written because of GP: She wished for such a scene, and I wrote it. J You should be happy that I know her and that she likes the story, otherwise I wouldn't have written this scene. J Chapter 8

**2nd May 1507:**

When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  


It was colder than all nights Ginny Potter could remember. She had only been awake a few minutes, her head lying on her husband's chest. His breath was calmly. Harry's arms were holding her close to him. Ginny snuggled closer, loving the warmth that came from his body. She had never loved a person more than him. Harry Potter was the piece she had searched for most of her life. He had finally made her whole, giving her the most beautiful present she had ever got: Joshua. Harry shifted his weight and took Ginny with him. Again closer, the young woman could feel his hot breath tickling her face and warming her skin, in a way that made her shiver. Ginny hasn't realized it but when she looked up into Harry's face, green eyes met browns. 

Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh

_ _

"Ginny, are you cold?" Harry asked concerned, searching her face for a possible answer.

Although she felt, from one second to the other, more the danger of getting burned out of desire, she nodded. Harry rolled her onto her back. Ginny could feel the warmth of the moss, causing her to more shiver. Suddenly Harry lowered himself partly over her, and just this feeling of his body so close, made her heart pound hard against her ribs.

"Ginny, I'll try my best to keep you warm tonight. Don't worry." Harry said in a very deep voice, making her want to scream out his name. Harry kissed her lightly before he placed his head gently next to her collarbone.

"Darling, I love you." She heard his voice silently. Ginny felt as if she was in heaven. 

"I love you too." Closing her eyes again she drifted into a wonderful dream.

**3rd May 2007**

"Mione, we have to go, " Ron said while he was carrying Joshua through the living room. 

"I'm coming," Hermione shouted back a bit angrily. "I'm doing everything as fast as I can, but maybe you have realized that I'm in an advanced stage of pregnancy. The baby should have come yesterday, you may remember. " With her last words Hermione was rounding the corner to the living room. Her cheeks were very red, and she looked a bit out of breath. 

"Sorry," Ron whispered. Hermione looked at him and immediately her eyes were getting shiny. Ron looked at her quizzically and Hermione pointed at the little boy in his arms.

"He has grown so much since November," she whispered. "Harry and Ginny have missed it all." Ron nodded but then he smiled.

"Not all when I remember right. After all we have several hundred photos of him and Dad has made has tried his … How is it called Hermione?" 

"Camcorder, darling." Hermione kissed him lightly, now smiling as well. "We should probably go now, or we'll be much too late." 

**Back into 1507: **

After a little breakfast, Ginny and Harry had made it back into town. According to Hermione's dreams they had come to the conclusion that whoever should rescue Mary-Ann and Wardena, must be around at eleven o'clock. They were rather sure that the rescue itself started around twelve. 

This time, both grown-ups had no problem to find the right street. They turned to the little lane in which they expected the cart to be later during the day. Harry and Ginny saw an unlocked door. Ginny opened it carefully, while Harry looked if somebody was inside this dark room. When Harry saw nothing, they went inside and seated themselves next to a little window. They wanted to wait till the cart arrived. Minutes went by in total silent. Finally Harry spoke again.

"Ginny, there are a few things I want to tell you." Harry took her hand into his. He caressed her hand with his thumb, before he looked up again into the familiar brown eyes.

"Harry, can you take the lenses out, please? I want to see you eyes real colour." Ginny said in a whisper while she remembered back to the night before. The emerald green of his eyes was still visible in front of her inner eye.

Harry looked as if he was weighing the possibilities. She put her other hand against his chest when she pulled herself closer to kiss him they heard horses coming nearer. Looking out of the window they saw a cart probably the one they were waiting for. There was just one way to find it out.

"Harry, do you have the Veritaserum, which Professor Dumbledore gave us?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"Yes, but I wanted…" he started when Ginny hushed him. 

"Later, now we do have a mission." With this words Ginny left the room wand in hands. 

When a man jumped down the cart she walked in front of him, smiling sweetly. The man looked bewildered. In seconds Ginny pointed her wand on him and whispered "_absque voluntas_". At the same moment his eyes became glassy. Without much afford, Ginny shove him back into the room, where Harry was waiting.

"Do it Harry," she said silently. Harry looked at her then he nodded.

Slowly he opened the mouth of the man and let a few drops of the special serum fall into the man's mouth. It's been a normal Veritaserum, with just one different. This serum was used from the _Department for Foreign Wizards Questions_, when they had nobody who could translate the answers.Professor Dumbledore thought that this was the simplest method for Harry and Ginny to do the interrogation

"Ok, let us start," Harry said while he was rubbing his palms.

"Why are you here today?" Harry asked in a cold voice. Ginny looked shocked at him, she was not used to hear her husband speak in this tone. The man in front of them was not bothered a bit. He sat there without any emotional sign. His eyes looked directly through them as if they weren't there.

"I have to rescue Mary-Ann McGilbert and her daughter." 

"When will they come?" Harry asked

" At half past twelve." The man answered in seconds.

"How will they come to your cart?" Harry asked further.

"I don't know. Mary- Ann said that I should wait here till they are here."

"How will you know that they are here?" Ginny asked silently.

"I have to sit on the cart. Mary-Ann and her daughter will jump on and they will hide in the straw. Then Mary-Ann will knock three times and I'll drive to the town-walls." 

Then Harry asked the final question.

"Where should you bring them?"

"To the woods. I have to stop where a tree is marked with a red fabric. I have to knock then and both women will jump off. After two minutes I'll drive away. "

"That is all we need to know, Ginny." Harry said in a final tone.

"No, I need another answer." Ginny said more determinate than ever.

"Why, do you want to betray them?" Ginny asked in a dangerous low tone.

And for the first time, they saw an emotion. He smirked before he answered.

"Well, John pays better." Harry had to hold Ginny back, when she heard the answer.

Her hate was burning inside her.

"No, Ginny, we don't have enough time for this," Harry said silently.

She whirled around, breaking down against his chest. 

"Harry this is all so horrible," she whispered, "When will we wake up? When will this nightmare end?" 

"Hopefully very soon," he said before he kissed her lightly, "Now Ginny, listen I want to talk to you before I leave." He pulled her in one corner, caressing her check with his thumb. Ginny couldn't help but shiver at his look in his eyes.

"Harry, what is it?" she whispered.

"Gin, whatever will happen in the next hours. You know that I love you. I'll love you for eternity," Harry said, before he leaned forward and kissed her. "Never forget it."

Ginny nodded while she felt tears welling up. "Harry, I love you too, but everyth-" she was stopped by Harry.

"Ginny, we don't have much time. Please listen to me. If something happen to me, whatever it's- Ginny you have to leave with the time turner immediately." He put his finger over her lips when she started to protest inpure horror. "Ginny, you also must leave when the scenario around you gets to dangerous. You have to be careful." Ginny pushed his finger away.

"Harry I'll never leave you in this madhouse. Are you kidding me? I LOVE you." Ginny was furious. 

"Darling, Joshua needs us both. When you came out here, I'll too. You can come back with another time turner," he kissed her deeply, while he tasted the salty tears on her skin, "Promise me, please Ginny, promise it." 

Ginny looked into his eyes. She knew that she would never do, what he asked from her, but she also knew that he needed it to hear even if it was a lie."I promise," she whispered while her tears were falling.

"Okay, I guess it's time to go then," Harry said, before he looked for a last time into her wonderful brown eyes.He left the room, hiding a great deal of his face. He never turned around.

Harry sat there for about ten minutes. He was aware that Ginny was watching him from the little window. It was driving him crazy to know that his beloved had to stay in this town, while he left it. He had talked to Dumbledore about it, but his former headmaster had explained to him that there was no other way. Suddenly he heard three knocks. The noise brought him back to reality. The show has started.

Ginny was watching, how the cart left. She knew exactly what she had to do. She seated herself as far away, from the traitor of Mary-Ann and Wardena, as possible. She had to stay with him for another thirty minutes.

**3rd May 2007:**

** **

The round office of the headmaster was full of people. It was the day of another meeting. Ever since Ron and Hermione had announced that Ginny and Harry were missing, those meeting were hold. They were always short, but the family got their strength from them. As long as they had those meetings, hope was still there. Ron was holding Hermione's hand. They were sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore. Next to Ron stood Draco who was looking very annoyed. 

"Please headmaster, could you explain for another time, why we can't go back to rescue Ginny and Harry?" the young man asked.

"Draco, we had this already. It's too dangerous." The Professor said before he sighed deeply.

"But, I would give them a proper Time- Turner," Percy Weasley said silently, " Professor, it's my little sister and her husband who are lost in time."

"Yes Percy, and we all know, who's fault it's." Sirius Black shouted out loud, causing Joshua, whom he held in his arms, to start crying. "Sorry Josh, " Sirius tried to calm the boy. 

"Now Sirius, calm down. We can't change anything, so please stop blaming Percy." Fred said, protecting for the first time in years his brother from an insult. Everybody looked shocked at the twin but nodded in agreement. Sirius looked discouraged and let a silent _'sorry'_ escape his lips.

"Now Professor, you never told us, what to our baby could happen if they don't return before they child is born, or worse if they weren't even successful," Hermione asked feeling how she started to tremble. The headmaster looked sad at her, searching her face, how much of this she could possible take. 

"We don't know it for sure, " he gently tried, but he saw immediately that nobody bought this.

"Well, we think that the child would have no magic."

"You mean our child would be a squib?" Ron asked bewildered. The headmaster nodded. 

"But that is just the least harmful interpretation: there are worse." The old man said quietly.

The room was totally silent. Nobody said or did something.

"Ahhh" Everybody in the room turned to Hermione.

"Darling, what is wrong?" Ron asked gently.

"This baby doesn't care if it's magical or not! It wants to come…" Hermione cried out between two drifts. The men in the room looked scared at Hermione.

" We should bring her into the Hospital Wing," Mrs Weasley said in a rush. 

"Better she gets her baby there than here," Pansy agreed and all men nodded.

**Back in 1507:**

Harry was driving the cart, very slowly through the little streets and alleys. His face carefully hidden, he managed to come to the town walls. When the big wooden doors came even closer, Harry pulled the horses back. He drove the cart in a very slow speed through the doors, in his mind the desperate wish not to get caught. Harry's eyes were downcast. The young man was willing to avoid the soldier's eyes. 

Somehow this tactic worked: They didn't give him or the cart a second glance. They had made it through it. He had rescued Mary- Ann and Wardena.Very slowly Harry drove the cart down to the woods. Finally he saw the red fabric, which was showing the right tree. Harry knocked three times and waited. He expected that both women would disappear immediately. But he was wrong. Wardena was coming in front of the cart with her mother holding her hand. Mary- Ann looked very long into his eyes and Harry had to admit that they were beautiful. She nodded thankfully, and then she turned and started to run deeper into the woods. Harry watched them leave. He was glad that it was over. Harry jumped from the cart, then he bounded the horses to a tree. He then was running to Ginny and his sleeping place. 

"We are safe," he whispered silently thanking all the angels who protected them during this trip to hell. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Ginny still sat in the little room. The air in the room had become rather unsatisfying. It didn't help at all that the person who shared the last half hour the room with her, smelt very odd. Ginny heard the tower clock strike. It was her sign, signalling her that she was able to leave now. Ginny took out her wand, while she went in front of the male. She lowered her face so that she was able to look him directly into his eyes. 

"You know, it would be me a pleasure to leave you here, but I won't since I'm human." She punctuated her statement with a light push into his stomach. Ginny whispered another spell. She knew that he would in a few minutes be all right and that she had to hurry up.

In the same moment in which Ginny opened the door, she could hear a loud yell from behind. The man was lying on the floor, obviously he had a lack of air. She ran back, knowing exactly that she couldn't leave him like that. Taking out her wand she kneeled down next to her. He tasted for his heartbeat, which became faster with every second that past. She had no choice. She had to do magic to save the life of him.

Everything would have turned out fine, if there wasn't the young woman, standing next to the door when she heard a yell. When she looked through the open door inside it she saw Ginny helping the man. It was not a bit normal that a woman knew about healing methods. The woman closed and reopened her eyes, and what she saw made her jump. There out of a little piece of wood, came a very bright light in a beautiful green. The word "MAGIC" jumped through the woman's brain. There were not to seconds between what she had seen and what she concluded. "This was a witch."She started to shout out loud. 

Ginny had just finished the life-saving charm when she heard this voice. Looking up she saw a woman crying loud while she pointed at Ginny. 

"Time to go then," Ginny thought before she ran out of the door pushing the woman aside. Fear was flooding through her whole being. She didn't think for a second of apperating. Ginny was running through the town while around 10 men were coming after her. In front of her were the town walls. She tried to climb over them and she was successful, at least she was partly successful. When she stood on the wall, ready to jump down again, she felt pain in her right shoulder. Ginny felt how her dress started to get wet.She was wounded. Frantically she jumped down, forgetting the pain. She simply had to make it to Harry. She ran faster. Ginny wasn't daring to look behind if somebody was still after her, or simply to look what hurt her. Seconds later she reached the protecting darkness of the woods. With her left hand she touched for the first time her shoulder and what she felt scared her. Ginny closed her hand around a sharp arrow.

"Damn it, " Ginny cursed for the first time in years. She didn't know if she should leave the arrow where it was or took it out. She finally decided for pulling it out of her flesh. After she did so, she wanted to stop the bleeding with her wand, but she heard steps behind her. Ginny started to run again. Finally she saw the sea and she saw her Harry again. She ran into his arms. When Harry tried to hug her she cried out in pain.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked before he felt the blood dripping through her dress. 

"Ginny, I told you to leave this time zone when there is any danger." He stated angrily before he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't leave you Harry. We'll be ok." She whispered.

"Shh, Gin, I'm sorry." Harry said, "We have to do something with your wound."

Then he took a bit fabric and put it for seconds into the lake. 

"This'll hurt," he stated before he pressed the wet material on Ginny's wound.The young woman cried out again, unable to take the pain. 

"Harry, we need to go now. They are after me." Ginny said while she wanted to pull him away.

"Gin, we can apparate to Hogsmead." Ginny looked stunned, in seconds she realized that she would have never get hurt if she simply apparatedback into the woods. Harry looked understandingly down at her.

"Do you think you can concentrate on Hogsmead hard enough?" Ginny nodded while she put her arms around his neck. Both inhaled deeply and seconds later, they were not longer there.

Ginny found herself standing in Hogsmead next to Harry. She felt how he knees went weak. The Apparatus Charmweakened her. Harry managed to catch her just in time. 

"I'll carry you home, " he promised her, while he lifted her up.

Harry was worried, not only that his wife looked really bad, but becauseit also started to rain.

He desperately tried to keep her speaking, he wanted to hear her voice.

The longer they were going, the heavier the rain was falling down. Soon Ginny's answers had become quieter and Harry had started to yell at her, otherwise she wasn't giving him answers. It was getting harder to climb the way up and Harry had to be very careful not to trip over a stone or anything else, He was sweating, but he didn't care. All that was important was to bring his beautiful wife, home again. Suddenly he tripped over a root. Harry tried his best to hold his balance without letting Ginny drop. 

But sometimes things that have to happen can't get changed. Harry dropped to his knees, taking Ginny with him. When he wanted to apologize he realized it. Ginny was unconscious. Harry tried to shake her awake but it didn't help.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted while tears started to blind him.

**A/N: **I know I'm cruel. But I have a deal for you: You review, I'll write as fast as possible. Is this a deal? I hope so. Now to my thank you section:

**Yolanda**: Thank you so much for so many things. 

**Fairy kisses**: Thank you J

**la2zur2a:** First of all thanks. Now to your question: It would have been too early to rescue the two women. Their escape was planned for this very special day, 

everything else would change too much in the time line.

**Jeff**: You did a great job with waiting. ;-) Thanks for your review.

**College girl**: Thank you for your review. How did you like the chapter this time? Talk to you later Carrie

**Hermi_spooky:** Here it was. J Thanks for your review. Did you like it?

**pottergirl:** First, thank you for your review. I'm happy you liked it. J

Now to your offer: Thanks again, but I've already to many beta readers for this story. But you never know, maybe I'll come back to your offer, for one 

of my next stories. J

**amanda**: Thanks. For your question: They are in classes.

**Demitriel 942**: Thank you. About the time- turner: You'll find out more about it in the next chapter.

**Silveray**: Thanks, do you still like it?

**~*Angel*~** : Hallo! Ich dachte, dass ich Dir auch gleich in Deutsch antworte. Danke Dir für Dein Kommentar. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Nun zu Deiner

Anfrage: Ich bin gerne bereit Dir zu helfen, obwohl ich bezweifle das mein Englisch gut genug ist um Dir wirklich zu helfen. 

Okay, don't forget that we have a deal! So please write a review. If you have any questions, you can email me to: [Carrie01@gmx.at][1]

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except of those few who are mine. ****And the song is also not mine (really obviously)**

   [1]: mailto:Carrie01@gmx.at



	9. About welcomes and goodbyes

**A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I first had to figure a few things out. Then when it was finally finished, I forgot for two weeks to post it. I'm sorry, but here it is.  **

**Chapter 9:**

Hermione's cries were filling the hospital- room. Her breathing was kind of unsteady, and Ron who was holding her hand had a scared look upon his face.  Whenever the pain was fading a bit away, the young woman was shouting at her husband.

"Ron, do you see what you did to me? How could you," she managed to say before the next contradiction took place.

Ron's skin colour had changed rather impressing between red and paper white. His mother, who was next to Madam Pomfrey and Hermione, the only woman in the room, patterned her son's arm and shook her head.

"Those are just mood swings, dear. Don't worry," she whispered calmingly.

"I know Mum. She had had them since months now, but my problem is: She really looks so in pain," Ron answered, looking as if he WAS actually sorry, for what happened. 

"Okay Hermione, since I don't have any experience with births, this will be a bit complicated. But with your mother's help we'll manage it," Madam Pomfrey said, while she was searching frantically through the book in her hands. Mrs. Weasley looked rather amused at the nurse.

" Actually there is not much to know," Molly said. "She'll just have to push, breath and stay calm. And with a bit of luck, we'll be soon able to welcome the youngest Weasley."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at the older woman.

"Are there no spells, to bring this little one out of her? That would be much faster, wouldn't it?"

"Well Poppy, if we can manage to get pregnant in the Muggle way, we'll also be able to get our babies in their way. So no: no spells," Mrs Weasley answered laughing lightly.

Ron was smiling about his mother's light way to take this.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione shouted rather annoyed. "And could you two stop discussing the best way of a birth and just help me to bring this ouuu…" Hermione's little speech was stopped by a very painful contradiction. The young woman was clutching Ron's hand, trying to get her breathing regular again.

"Okay Hermione, I think here we go," Mrs. Weasley said wisely. "When the next contradiction comes, you'll have to push, understood?"

Hermione just nodded, feeling too weak to say a word. 

"Ron best thing will be when you seat yourself behind Hermione, stabilizing her back and letting her relax between the contradictions," the woman continued in a matter of fact tone. Ron has just taken his position when he heard a loud cry and his mother shouting at the same time "Push". 

Minutes and many pushes later he heard Molly say to his wife: "I do see the little head. Hermione just one more time…"

"Ron I can't…I'm so tired."

"You have to. Just one more time Hermione," he answered her while he hugged her from behind. "We'll manage it together."

Just then a new contradiction took place, and Hermione did her best. She felt a part of her leave her body and she relaxed against Ron. 

Hermione has read so many books about births and in every single book the cry of life was mentioned. Why didn't her baby cry? Why were Molly and Madam Pomfrey totally silent? What was wrong? Could that possible be, what Professor Dumbledore called the worst? Their baby couldn't be…their baby had to live. She had felt the little one, move inside of her for nine months. 

When Molly was seconds later about to speak up, Hermione felt already tears in her eyes, her heart breaking. Suddenly a slight 'pop' was heard and Harry stood in the middle of the room. He was holding Ginny in his arms. In the same second, a loud cry was heard from the bottom of the bed. Their baby lived.

"Hermione, it's a girl," Molly said cheerfully while she blinked away the tears. "And she looks rather healthy." Then the older woman handed the child to a very happy looking Hermione.

Molly hasn't seen Harry and Ginny's arrive, but Madam Pomfrey had indeed seen it. The nurse had seen the blood and the dirt on the two people. Scared to death about them and worried about Hermione and the baby's health, she thought quickly. The nurse turned towards Ron, and tried to sound strict when she spoke again.

"Ron, take your family and bring them out from here to the other room," when Ron didn't move a little bit, she took a step towards him. "Quick" she added urgently.

Ron didn't understand. All he saw was his brother in law and his sister, who looked like dead. He wanted to ask what had happened, wanted to cry for her. Ron wanted to do everything, but he surely didn't want to leave. But something in Madam Pomfrey's eyes told him that he had no choice. 

Ron took the end of the bed, and pulled it outside the room. Hermione who was very exhausted hasn't realized how her best friends had returned. She just saw that they were there, and she was relieved. The young woman closed her eyes, and let her husband bring her out of the room. Her little baby-girl was lying in her arms. 

But Molly had seen them by now. She had also seen, how they looked like. Mrs Weasley looked shocked at the two grown-ups in front of her, ready to approach them as fast as possible.

"Molly, the birth was your thing. But now you can't do anything here. At least not for Ginny," Madam Pomfrey said while she stood firmly between them. "I'll handle this here. Go outside and try to calm the others. They'll be in shock." 

Molly Weasley looked unsure for a moment but nodded briefly. Seconds later the door was closed for another time and Madam Pomfrey shifted her attention back to Harry and Ginny.

"What happened? Are you both hurt, or is it only her?" the woman asked Harry.

"Just her," Harry whispered. "She did get hurt by an arrow and after we apparated she broke down. I guess she lost to much energy with it," the young man managed to finish.

"That is impossible," the nurse answered. "You have to concentrate, but it never took that much energy. There must have been something else. Remember back: I can't help her probably otherwise. Were you with her when she got hurt?"

Harry shook his head violently. "If I would have been, nothing of that would have happen. She came to the lake already hurt. I washed her wound out and then…"

"Wait, you washed her wound?" Madam Pomfrey asked sounding alarmed. "With what did you wash it out? With lake water?" When Harry nodded Madam Pomfrey continued. " But you did clean the water with a spell, right?"

Harry looked puzzled. "No, there was no time for that."

"Do you know, how dirty the water was back then?  She did probably get a bad infection from it. I'll have to act very fast. ... Harry be nice and clean yourself up. You'll only be in my way here. And I swear you, I'll do everything to save her…"

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope so, although…Yes Harry she'll be okay."

Harry didn't move. He was still looking at Ginny. He felt guiltier than ever. Whatever would happen to her now, he felt that it was his fault.

Madam Pomfrey didn't wait any longer. In a few seconds, she had cut through the clothes Ginny was wearing. Then the nurse turned the young woman to the side, and what she saw made her gasp. Harry didn't ask. He took a step forward to see what was wrong, and what he saw made his blood freeze in an instant. There on Ginny's back was a large dark red shadow, which looked very violent against Ginny's pale skin. It looked more awful then anything Harry had ever seen, and as an Auror he had seen many things. A second later he felt sick.

"What will you do now?" the young man asked, feeling how he trembled. Every word was harder to say.

"I need to heal it in the Muggle way. The wound is too bad infected. We won't get any results with a simple spell. Now please Harry, leave and clean yourself up. You can come back afterwards, but like you look now, you won't be any good for her."

"I was never good for her," Harry whispered before he closed the door to the hospital wing.    

The young man had his eyes downcast, when he finally turned his eyes away from the heavy wooden door. Madam Pomfrey was right. Suddenly a small voice was bringing him out of his trance.

"Daddy?"

Harry's eyes lifted up. There on Sirius arm was Joshua, smiling towards him. His son looked so grown up by now. How could that be possible? They had only for seconds left, and why was the complete family here? Harry felt confused.  He slightly remembered that he saw Hermione with a baby in her arms. There was just one possible explanation. The time-turner didn't work right and catapulted them more in the future. They had lost about six months to be exact. But when he saw his son, Harry pushed this unpleasant thought aside. He rushed forward and took the little boy from Sirius. Hugging his son tightly, he saw for the first time the worried faces of his family. 

"Harry, how is she?" asked Arthur Weasley holding on his wife.

"Not very good," was Harry's short reply. He couldn't talk to them.

"I should probably wash myself," Harry started, his voice unsure. "I'll be back soon. Sirius would you take Joshua till I'm back?"

When his Godfather nodded, Harry handed his son to him, and turned around. He needed to clear his thoughts. Taking a shower while doing so wasn't a bad idea. Not a bit. 

Minutes after the shower, the young man had put on clean clothes, and he felt more human in that way. His eyes did still hurt from crying, and Harry still felt the panic flowing his heart. 

Totally exhausted he leaned against the cold stonewall. His hands were shivering badly. He felt that his legs weren't able to support his weight any longer. Slowly his body was touching the ground. He felt again like the ten year old, locked up into the bookshelf. He was helpless. On the one hand Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to Ginny, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure if he could even make it to the door. Harry inhaled deeply. His thoughts were still racing uncontrolled through his head, and he felt a kind of emptiness, he had never felt before.  The blood was pounding through his ears, and his eyes were hurting. Closing his eyes, he finally drifted of into an unsteady sleep.

_The young man was lying in the grass. The air around him was full of peace, love and happiness. He felt very safe here. Finally he sat up and started to look bewildered around him. Something- no somebody was definitely missing. His eyes finally settled on a person, running down the little hill in front of him. He slowly stood up, and made a step into her direction. Yes it was her. Ginny was running towards him, smiling broadly at her husband. Harry made a few steps towards her, and opened his arms, ready to catch his luck again. When she had finally reached him, he didn't hesitate a moment. In seconds Harry had wrapped his arms around her, leaving no space between them. He kissed her passionately, while he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his own. Harry had made peace with the world in this very second. He, the boy who lived, had gotten  all his dreams come true. _

_But suddenly his girl- his wife, started to turn around to go away._

_ "Wait a second," he said while holding her back. "You can't just leave, Ginny. We swore each other to stay together. We promised to grow old with the other one. We never said anything of leaving the other behind," he whispered, feeling his tears welling up. He hold stronger on her, when she tried to escape his grip.  _

_"Ginny, please, don't leave Joshua or me. We need you, like air." Harry was partly successful because the young woman came closer once again, hugging him tightly, while she gave him another kiss._

_"Ginny, is this your way to say goodbye?" Harry was frightened. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and her lips switched into an incredible smile._

_"Oh Harry, when will you ever stop worrying about everything? First you were worried about me, being you girlfriend while Voldemort was still in power. Then you had your doubts, if our marriage was safe for me. Years later, you were frightened to have a child, because you didn't know how to act as a father. And now you are scared of being alone…"Ginny gave him another kiss. "But Harry be sure: You'll never be alone. I'll always be by your side. It doesn't matter if you won't see me, or if you won't be able to touch me. I'll be there. Always," she sealed this promise with a last kiss. But Harry wasn't ready to let her go._

_"Ginny, I love you. I need you here, right by my side," his voice was pleading._

_"My love, I'll tell you what my prayer was, since we are together: If there is no equal love, please God, let me be the one who loves stronger. It's still my prayer. Harry, if I must leave Joshua and you behind, I want you to be happy."_

_With those words the young woman turned around, ready to storm off. Harry was too bewildered from her words. He stood there watching her go, without any movement. Soon she was out of sight._

_"No," Harry said to nobody in particular. "It's not possible that you love me stronger, because Ginny: You mean everything to me. You are my universe. I'll love you forever and ever." Then Harry closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, and suddenly the colours started to fade, and he left the place in the nowhere: The place between life and death._

Harry awoke seconds later with a desperate wish: He needed to see Ginny. Jumping up from the bathroom floor, he started to run for the hospital wing. He was hoping with his whole being, that it wasn't to late. When he rounded the last corner, he has to shove a few family members aside. He had no time for explanations. He opened the big door, without knocking. Every second was important to him. 

What he saw made him catch his breath. There stood Madam Pomfrey ready to turn off some kind of machine, which reminds Harry at one of those monitors in Muggle hospitals.  When the nurse heard the opening of the door, her eyes lit up and she let her hand drop. 

"Harry, I'm sorry. I tried everything."

His mind was racing. Ginny was…no she couldn't be.. He went inside the room, when suddenly he heard another sound coming from the monitor.

"That is unbelievable…that can't happening…she was dead, and I couldn't help her," Madam Pomfrey spoke in surprise. Then her eyes focused on Harry again. They were shiny from tears. "Harry, I have no explanation, but she'll live." 

He felt a heavy weight leave his heart, and the same second he could feels tears running down his checks while he laughed out in joy. The words still echoed in his minds. Harry's knees couldn't support him once more. He sank down next to her bed while he thanked all the saints for saving his angel. 

The door had remained open till the whole scene, and outside the little room everybody cheered up. People hugged each other relieve floating their bodies. 

 "Fred, please go and tell Ron and Hermione the news. I'm sure they want to know," Arthur said to his son. "Oh and I guess we should sent one family member, to Harry and Ginny," the man added.

"Arthur, maybe they want to be alone," came the unsure reply of Sirius.

"We'll leave them alone. But I believe Joshua had to be long enough without his parents. Let him go inside," Mr. Weasley said.

Sirius nodded understandingly, before he let go of the little boy. Joshua was going into the room. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"Daddy?" 

Harry turned around and saw his son in front of him.

"Come here," he said while he opened his arms. The little boy smiled a bit shyly before he ran as fast as his little legs would allow him, into his father's open arms.

"Is Mummy all ight?" he asked Harry while he eyed Ginny with growing interest.

"Yes, yes she is…"

With tears in her eyes, Molly closed the door to the hospital wing room.

"I guess, now that they are complete, we should leave them alone." 

***

"Harry?" Ron asked while he gently opened the door. "May I come in?" The other man looked up, startled by the voice, and nodded slightly.

 "Hermione and I are worried about you. We're not sure, how you are handling this situation. I hope you know that we'll always be here for you," Ron continued before he seated himself next to Harry, his gaze on his sister. 

"Yes, I know," came the soft reply.

Ron's looked at his brother in law and his nephew. 

"He missed you two, so much in the last months," he stated while pointing at Joshua.

"We ALL missed you. And Harry?"

"Yes?" 

"Thank you for saving my child, and for bringing back my sister," Ron stood up, and made a step towards the second man. Then he hugged him, for the first time in years.

***

  It had become night, and Ginny has still not opened her eyes, while Harry had never left her bedside again. Madam Pomfrey has changed Ginny's hair colour to the beautiful warm red Harry was used. Her hair was spread over a pillow. Harry's right hand was caressing Ginny's check, while he held Joshua in his left arm. 

During the day the Weasleys and the family's friend had to change from time to time the rooms. In that way neither Hermione nor Ginny had to be alone.

They were all trying their best to comfort Harry, and he was grateful for their patience with him. The young man knew that he had not been easy the whole day, but whatever he had said and done, they had never minded. 

Sometime Madam Pomfrey had agreed that it'd be easier for everybody if Hermione and Ginny would lie in the same room, and so she let Hermione and the newborn girl – who was still nameless- change the room again.

Harry was a bit playing with his son, but every now and then, his eyes would rest on Ginny. There was still no change, her face still emotionless, her breathing calm and her body hasn't moved at all. It was frustrating for them all.

"I guess it's rather late for all the children. I might as well return home and bring all of them to bed. In that way some of us can stay," Penelope said, while she shifted her one-year-old daughter from one knee to the other. "Think about it, I however, have to bring Lisa home, and the rest ours," she looked down to her three children, who were actually more asleep than awake. "And Weasley Mansion is big enough. I'll come back with them, tomorrow morning. That's okay for you? And despite that I'm sure the children would have more fun there."

The parents looked questioning at their children, who looked tired but still excited. A few minutes later they had agreed, and so Penelope Weasley went to the fireplace before she turned around another time. 

"Just sent them through, I'll wait for them," she said before her final goodbye.

Soon most children had left the uncomfortable room. Ron and Hermione's baby was sleeping in Hermione's arms, her fists balled up, but looking very much in peace with the world.  Joshua was still sitting on Harry's lap. His little head was leaning against his father's chest, while he was almost asleep.

"Harry, I can bring Joshua to Penelope and return afterwards. That wouldn't be a problem, not at all," Pansy tried as gently as possible.

"No, he'll stay. I already lost too much time." Harry protested.

"But look at him. He needs a bed. It was a long day for him. His real parents returned, and his aunt, who practically was his mum for the last months, has got a baby," Beatrice, Bill's wife stated while she felt a bit anger welling up inside.

"Ginny is his mother, and nobody else. Did I make myself clear," Harry shot back, while he felt helpless. 

Bill studied Harry for seconds. He saw the hurt, and the sorrow in the eyes of the younger man. Harry's eyes looked so much older in that very second. His arms were protectively holding on Joshua, who looked frightened by the loud voices. Bill felt scared. He laid a hand on Beatrice shoulder, and silenced her with that gesture.

"Hey, it can't hurt if Joshua stays here. He can as well sleep in one of those beds. After all, there are no other patients in here," Bill said calmly. His wife looked up, confusing showing in her eyes. Then she looked at Harry, and she saw what minutes earlier her husband saw. Harry needed his son, he needed this innocent child, to think about happier things in life.

 "I guess you are right," she agreed a bit embarrassed about her cold reaction first.

The other people in the room were just happy that the argument had ended before it had really begun. Harry and Bill's eyes met for seconds and both men nodded. Harry felt relieved and very thankful. Without any hesitation he handed Joshua to Pansy who lied him down into the third back. And then Pansy Malfoy started to sing a song: 

Try not to get worried  
Try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you  
(oh) Don't you know  
Everything's alright  
Yes everything's fine  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try  
We'll get by  
So forget all about us tonight 

Everything's all right  
Yes everything's all right yes 

Harry felt how tears welt up. Pansy's words were calming him and he wished that Ginny would wake up. Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder. Startled by the touch he looked up, and met the gaze of Molly Weasley. He did get used to her hugging him a long time ago, and Harry let himself fall for the first time this day, while Pansy continued to sing:

Sleep and I shall soothe you  
Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead  
(oh) Then you'll feel  
Everything's all right  
Yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing tonight …

When Pansy's voice stopped, Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. He knew that everybody was watching his mother-in-law and him, and he wondered how he could possible escape their gazes.

"Hey Harry, I know that Pansy is not the best singer, but she's still very good," Draco said while he was smirking. His wife giggled before she answered.

"At least I can sing better then you. If I remember right, our son told YOU, never to sing again, while he is near."

Harry joined the other grown ups in their laughter. He always had known that he had good friends, but now he was sure he had the best.

Suddenly he thought to see a movement. He looked a second time, and he saw that he was right. Ginny has moved. Harry wasn't the only one who has seen that.  In seconds everyone was standing next to the bed. Harry gently caressed Ginny's cheek while he felt a heavy weight falling from his shoulders. Her eyes opened, and she met his gaze. Ginny still looked very confused, and still awful tiered, but when she saw Harry she smiled a little bit.

"We're back, aren't we? We made it…Where is Joshua, I want to see him," her voice was soft and barely a whisper.

 "Tomorrow Ginny, he's sleeping," Harry answered, while realization hit him: Ginny had no clue that the Time- Turner did not work completely right, and she didn't know that Joshua has grown up a bit further. But he didn't want to deal with it right now. "Just try to sleep a bit more," Harry said the first time, completely sure again that everything would go all right.  

**A/N: Okay, for once I'll end without a cliffhanger. In the next chapter, you'll hear what happened to Wardena, Mary-Ann and John. I'll also tell you, what happens to the Potters and the Weasleys. I really hope that you liked this story at least a bit, since the end to it is really near. **

**However: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you all liked it. Since I'm in a bit of Christmas stress, I won't write the Thank you section this time. – it'll be there with the next chapter. I'm very happy if you'd take your time to review this story.I'm trying very hard to finish a HP Christmas story, but I'm not sure if I can finish it in time. For this reason: _Merry Christmas to you all._  **

**If you have any questions, you can email me to: Carrie01@gmx.at  **

**Disclaimer: Most character belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Joshua William is mine and Wardena /Mary Ann and John McGilbert are mine. I don't own them. The song that Pansy did sing during the chapter is taken from the Musical: "Jesus Christ Superstar." Ginny's prayer isn't from me either: I heard it in a television show called: *Felicity." If anybody knows by whom that poem is, please let me know. **

****


	10. End Good, All Is Good....Or Not?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. Please r/r  
  
1 Chapter 10: 4th May 2007  
  
For the longest time the hospital wing was filled with sighs of relief. It seemed as if everything would be all right again. Ginny was lying in her bed sleeping peaceful, while Hermione was hugging her daughter. Harry and Ron were sitting between the beds talking quietly, trying not to become too loud.  
  
When Ginny had finally fallen asleep again, Harry had told their friends the whole story of their trip, and he had to admit they were the perfect audience, always ah-ing and oh-ing to the exact right moments. Sometimes, most family members decided to go home for a few hours of sleep. Professor Dumbledore had given Ron and Harry the permission to stay with their wives before he had left for his own chambers.  
  
"But Harry," Hermione asked still curiously. "Did you find anything out about Wardena? Anything we didn't know by now? Maybe you have just forgotten to tell us?"  
  
Harry shook his head 'no' in frustration. "Ginny and I had planned to find out more. In fact Ginny didn't want to leave before we had cleared a bit more of the mystery, but everything happened way too fast. We had no chance." His hand caressed Ginny's face. She was, - although definitely weakened by all events, - still the most wonderful woman he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
He just hoped that Ginny wouldn't take it too hard that the time- turner didn't work correctly. It was already for him a big emotional shock, but Ginny was the mother. He sighed heavily, glancing over to the sleeping figure of his son. He could only hope that Joshua wasn't traumatised for life. When he heard a soft giggle from Hermione's bed, he turned around.  
  
"So you two," Harry stated, glad to have some distraction. "Have you decided on a name by now?" Hermione smiled proudly down, at the little girl in her arms.  
  
"In fact: yes, we have," she answered tenderly caressing the soft red hair of her girl. She looked at Ron, asking him silently to speak.  
  
"We decided on Wardena Elizabeth Weasley," he said, while he watched his family in pure amazement.  
  
"That's a wonderful name for her," Harry answered, while he smiled at his best friends. He remembered this special feeling all to well: totally happy and at the same time scared to death about the life of infant. He could remember how proud he felt when he first saw Ginny holding their son. It was the luckiest moment in his young life.  
  
Hours passed and the sun started to rise again. By now, only Harry was still awake, stroking through Ginny's hair, hoping that she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey looked shocked when she entered the room. "Why are you not sleeping like everybody else?" She pointed at the last empty bed.  
  
"I'm really not a bit tired," Harry answered stubbornly. He wouldn't go to bed before, he hadn't figured out how to tell Ginny. The last days where for him exhausting too, but he had reached a point, by now that made sleeping impossible. Poppy looked at if she would argue more, when Ginny stirred. Harry looked pleadingly up to the nurse, begging her, to leave them alone. To his surprise, the nurse took the hint and turned around without questions.  
  
"Hey," Ginny's weak voice filled the air around them.  
  
"Good morning," Harry whispered while brining his face down to his beautiful wife.  
  
"Have you slept well?" he asked, placing soft kisses, on her face. When Ginny giggled instead of answering, he stopped curiously. His eyes met hers' and Harry wondered for a second, how her eyes could be that deep and warming. Just looking into those pools made him feel secure and at the same time lost in eternity.  
  
"What?" he snapped himself out of his trance. "Don't I get my answer?" he teased, wanting suddenly nothing more than seeing her blush because of him.  
  
"Well, sorry Harry, but you woke me up as if you are feeling guilty…and since I don't see any reason, why you should feel guilty…well it was just fun- " Ginny stopped in mid- sentence when she saw Harry's eyes darken, and his smile fading.  
  
"Harry? Tell me: What is wrong?" Ginny's hand reached up to his face, caressing his skin lovingly. Ginny's voice sounded alarmed, and her eyes searched him frantically.  
  
"Well, the Time- Turner," Harry didn't want to tell her yet, but there was no other way. "The Time- Turner didn't bring us back correctly."  
  
"But, where? Or when?…" Ginny's hand gripped his for support. "Is everything okay with everybody? Or are we in a complete other period than they? Harry tell me…Oh my God…Joshua," she started crying, her whole body shaking furiously. Harry couldn't bear to watch her like that. In seconds, he was sitting on the bed, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Gin, shhhh everything will be fine…" he tried to sound calm, while his arms caressed her back, very gently afraid that he would hurt her with a single careless touch. "Everybody is fine…" Ginny looked up searchingly, her eyes still puffy, as if she wanted to ask 'what is it then?'  
  
Harry wanted to answer that when Wardena started to cry. Obviously, the little girl had no intention to listen to her uncle. Startled from the cries, another person woke up: Joshua.  
  
"Mummy? Daddy?" the voice of the little boy was demanding.  
  
Ginny looked confused. Wardena was still crying, probably wanted to be feed. Hermione, had just managed to free her breast, and Ginny seemed to realize something. Her head turned into Joshua's direction, and Harry knew that it was time to show Ginny their son. He got up from her bed and hurried over to Joshua.  
  
The little boy reached with his tiny arms after his father, smiling sweetly up at the grown- up. And somehow Harry's fears left: Ginny would handle the lost months of Joshua's childhood much better than he could have imagined. He stroked through Joshua's hair. The little boy shook his head and pointed with his little hands into Ginny's direction. Harry started to smile. Those two was ready for meeting. Slowly he turned around, unsure of what to say.  
  
When he had fully turned around to Ginny, she let out a small cry.  
  
"Josh, " she opened her arms, reaching for their son.  
  
"Hey, I thought we are not calling Joshua any nicknames," Harry teased, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry and give me our son. NOW," she said laughing. As soon as the little child was sitting in her lap, she hugged and kissed him, with tears in her eyes. Joshua seemed not to mind a bit, according to his broad smile. Harry was watching the two, feeling tears welling up in his own eyes. His family was together again. Ginny suddenly looked up, and took his arm, drawing him down to them.  
  
"I love you both," Ginny whispered against his neck, still hugging Joshua close.  
  
Only a sob from the next bed let them break apart.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked while turning around.  
  
"I'm just so happy," she started to sob even harder, and Ron hugged her carefully. He smiled satisfied at his sister and Harry.  
  
"Oh, I see," the other witch answered, while she started to laugh. In that moment Wardena started to cry again.  
  
"Letd me," Joshua said, fighting his way out of Ginny's arms and out of the bed. He ran over to Hermione and Ron. The little boy looked up to Ron expectantly. Ron looked a bit unsure over at Hermione, but when she just smiled, he took the little boy up, and sat him in the bed, right next to Hermione.  
  
Joshua just sat there for a second, watching the crying child fascinated, before he bent down, and gave her a short kiss on her cheek. A second later, Wardena stopped crying. She looked up into the brown eyes of her cousin, and he just smiled back.  
  
"Well, it seems as if all Weasley women have a soft spot for Potters," Ron teased his sister.  
  
"Would me useless, if those Potters wouldn't like us red- heads that much," Ginny answered, smiling at the two children.  
  
"Harry, I think Joshua wants a sister," she added as an afterthought. When he didn't answer, she turned a bit and had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh. Harry had fallen asleep, while hugging her.  
  
"I think somebody, is very tired here." Joshua shook his head violently protesting at this, and the grown-ups started laughing again.  
  
*  
  
A few days later, Professor Dumbledore did invite everybody to his office. He had let them known that he had news about Wardena McGilbert. So it was no surprise that everybody did follow his invitation. Soon the Headmaster announced that a change of rooms would be in order.  
  
Minutes later the Table of Gryffindor in the Great Hall was full with former students of all Houses, and Professor Dumbledore, as well as a few others of the teachers were amongst them.  
  
" Once again, I want to thank you for coming," Dumbledore started to speak. "Ever since Harry and Ginny have returned the other day, I was wondering what had happened to Wardena McGilbert, just like most of you. And I was surprised that I soon found an answer. Surely, I am just at the start of my studies and I can't tell you Wardena's biography, but we have a start." He stopped for a second, his eyes wandering over everybody.  
  
"The biggest surprise is that Wardena herself, saved information about her. She has done a rather complicate charm, to tell us a bit of the circumstances that leaded to the events of the year 1607."  
  
The crowd started to whisper. Everybody seemed confused and somehow shocked.  
  
"Well, let me explain: Shortly before she died, Wardena had saved an illusion of her ten year old self. Just like Tom Riddle had done with his diary. Wardena, or the illusion of Wardena, knows everything that happened after Harry and Ginny left. She also knows the reasons, why everything happened. The only problem is that she won't tell everything, and she does not answer every question. But I wanted to share with you the bit of information that we already managed to translate. I hope that it'll answer a few of your questions. Now I guess Wardena should tell you the rest." Professor Dumbledore seated himself next to Molly Weasley, before he whispered something under his breath.  
  
Hermione looked actually a bit frightened. She held her baby close, and it was clear that she was thankful that Ron had laid his arm around her. Her breathing was a bit unsteady, while she caressed her little girl. Hermione was watching the others close. They didn't look a bit more confident than what she felt. The fingers of her right hand were touching Ron's thigh, and she was glad for the contact to him. He would be strong for them both.  
  
Ginny was sitting next to Harry, her head was leaned on his shoulder. She wasn't sure, how she would react when Wardena would stand in front of her again. She shivered instinctively. She had to admit that she was glad that Charlie's children had taken Joshua with them, when they decided to play a bit at the Grounds of Hogwarts. She didn't want Joshua to hear whatever Wardena would tell them. Not now that he actually could understand what was going on, and got connections. Ginny was also glad to have her family and friends close. She didn't want to face the whole situation alone. Her heart was beating fast, when smoke was starting to thicken in front of them. She caught her breathe, when suddenly the small figure of Wardena stood in the middle of the room. What would she tell them?  
  
"I know pretty well that my life would have been over at the age of ten, without the help of you. Don't ask, why I do, just accept the fact…I want to let you know that I had a beautiful life. I visited Hogwarts, and did learn a lot for life there. However, I don't want to tell you, what exactly happened in all those years. Who knows, you or your children, might even read about me once…Just try, not to believe everything," suddenly Wardena sighed heavily.  
  
"Well about my 'father'…I would like to tell you that he was a good man, loving and caring, or that he was at least sorry…but the truth is: He wasn't…even when he died, he was sure that I was the biggest mistake of his life… Maybe, you would like to know, why father reported us: well, he was a man who loved money more than everything. And when the money of my mother was not enough anymore, he started to search for a new wife. And he had found her… But now, he had had to get us out of the way. When mother and I would have died, all the money that my grandfather had given to mother, would have been my father's. His new wife would have accepted John and me, but she had told him that he too, had to bring money into the relationship. Well and so mother and I had to die, since mother had made sure that if anything would happen to her, I would get her money." Wardena looked sorry. Her little fists were shaking, and it almost looked as if she wanted to cry at these.  
  
"About mother: When she found out that I REALLY was a witch, she did almost run away and left me behind. Obviously her love for me was strong, but not unquestioned. But don't worry, in the end, she knew that she was safer with me, and so she stayed."  
  
Wardena didn't say one more word after that, and Dumbledore told them that he had to work a bit longer at the translation, so that she actually would understand their question. Seconds later, Wardena's illusion was gone again.  
  
The room was still awkward silent. Nobody did know what to say or to do. Wardena had obviously made an impression on every single witch and wizard in the room.  
  
It was Percy Weasley, who spoke up first. He was sitting next to his parents, when he stood up with a final sigh.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that I'm very glad that you returned safe," he nodded in Ginny and Harry's direction. "While you were gone, I was very worried about you two. I didn't know what to do, with my feelings of guilt, but now that you have returned safe," he made a funny noise, and most people in the room, raised an eyebrow, wondering what Percy wanted to say next.  
  
"Well, now that you returned safe, I'm sure everybody will agree with me when I say that all my decisions were correct. You know the saying: End good, all is good…" he couldn't say anything more. Most of the males in the room got up, ready to punch him, but one woman was faster.  
  
Molly Weasley slapped him, while she looked very angry up at her son.  
  
"Percy Weasley, say that again, and I'll make sure that you visit Fred and George's shop alone, without your children! This was your sister and her husband, you are talking about!! It was YOUR damn JOB to protect them in giving them proper work- material!!" Molly Weasley seemed to explode any second. By now, Percy looked younger than anyone could remember.  
  
"Uhm, sorry?" he suggested.  
  
"SORRY? You surely should feel sorry," Molly wanted to continue, but Arthur Weasley laid an arm around her shoulder.  
  
" I really think that you have made your point clear. He'll surely remember it. And if not, we'll make sure that he won't forget it too fast." Arthur started to shake with laughter, and soon enough, he was joined by Molly and the others in the room.  
  
*  
  
It was already late, when they finally had arrived home. Harry had brought Joshua to bed, hoping that the little boy would be too exhausted for anything else but sleep. But it had seemed as if his son was perfectly awake. Harry had already started to wonder if he would ever see his own bed again, when Ginny entered Joshua's room.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to bed tonight?" she asked, looking questioning at their son, who was just grinning at his mum. Harry looked pleadingly up. He was dead-tired and just wished for time to rest.  
  
"Hmm, let's see what we can do, shall we?" Ginny asked further, while starting to laugh at Harry's expression. Joshua got up to his tiny feet and ran up to Ginny.  
  
"Okay, my sweetheart: You could take a bath, or you could watch me while I work a bit on a few papers? Or surely it would be fun…" Joshua looked more and more horrified, when Ginny went on with her list of things, they could do. After a few more minutes, the little boy turned around, with a small noise, actually sounding annoyed and went straight to bed. Seconds later, he said something that sounded like 'Good night' before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry looked amazed. "How did you know?" he asked, wondering how she had done this.  
  
"Well, I have six brothers," Ginny whispered while closing the door behind her. "But the most important thing is probably that I asked Hermione, what they told him every night, just yesterday." She finished, just before she started to run, Harry very close on her heels.  
  
They both felt asleep, shortly afterwards: Both grinning from ear to ear, both feeling safe in each other's arms, and both looking with hope into their future…  
  
  
  
A/N: That was the last official chapter of Hermione's Baby. However there will be an Epilogue, IF you want one. Many thanks to everybody who were helping me through this year. This story, was everything else then easy, and it was more than once that I wished that I never had started this story.  
  
At this point I have to thank a very good friend of me: Birgit. Without her, this story idea, would be forgotten by now. She spent many hours with me, talking about plot bunnies for that story and talked with me through the facts of witch hunting.  
  
The next thank you goes to all those wonderful people, who listened to me, and read chapters more than once, just to give me advice. Thank you SOOO much.  
  
Now last but not least: Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed:  
  
Danielle: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it, and I'm looking forward to hear your opinion of this chapter/ the Epilogue and the Sequel or Prequel….whatever I'll call it in the end. (lol)  
  
wronski feint: Glad you like it. Thank you  
  
Angel: Thank you.  
  
Leesie778: I know I was slow again. But I hope you don't mind too much.  
  
CW: Thanks for reading the whole story and always giving feedback.  
  
Yolanda: Thank you very much for your review, which made me smile very broadly. Molly's statement was also one of mine favourite's.  
  
Moony Lover: Here is more. Thank you, and hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
La2ur2a: Thank you…I know that three month are not exactly quick, well I got a bit distracted.  
  
Now I'm almost at the end: If you'd like an Epilogue, let me know. Otherwise there won't be one. And last but not least: I have opened a Yahoo group for this story. Since I plan to write another story, based on this "universe", and I started to think that I want to be able to give more detailed answers to your questions. On the Yahoo group, there will also be posted the "Family Tree of Hermione Granger". Everybody who wants to join is very welcomed:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/WardenaMcGilbert/?yguid=81600191  
  
If you have any questions, feel free to email me: Carrie01@gmx.at  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the HP universe belong to JKR. I don't own them. The only persons who belong to me are: Joshua, Wardena Elizabeth, and the McGilberts.  
  
  
  
Please: Leave a review. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
The room was filled with happy laughter and chatting people, who looked content and relaxed. Harry was walking through the crowd, looking for the most important people in his life. It was the christening party of a very cue little girl. Harry smiled too himself: Yes that little one looked really angelic. Ever since they had returned from saving Wardena- an event, he still could feel shivers running up and down his spin, he sometimes had nightmares about loosing his loved one, but Ginny always seemed to know what to say about it. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of long red hair, and when he whirled around, he was facing the back of this amazing woman, he was allowed to call his wife.  
  
He stepped behind her, pulling her back against his chest, hugging her from behind. "Where are the cutest children at this whole party again?" he whispered into her ear, disturbing her from her talk with Hermione. "Over there," she answered pointing into the direction of her mother.  
  
Molly Weasley was indeed reading a story to a bunch of children, looking calmer and happier than she had in a long time. Harry watched while more and more grown up Weasley children sat down in the circle around their mum. He looked questioning at Ginny and Hermione and when they nodded, they too walked over.  
  
Soon it seemed that the whole Weasley Clan was sitting there, listening to Molly's tales. It was a beautiful sight that was shown to all the other visitors. Peaceful and content.  
  
~*~  
  
Too soon the party was over and people started to leave. Harry had been amazed: He knew from the start how strong the Weasley family bonds were but something tonight told him that he had never totally understood how beautiful a family like this could be. He walked into the kitchen where his wife was eagerly, cleaning up.  
  
"Let's do that later?" he suggested, his head pointing into Ron and Hermione's direction: Ron was holding the sleeping form of Wardena, all three looking exhausted but peaceful. "They want to leave and we should say Goodnight, shouldn't we?" Harry teased, getting a playful slap from Ginny in return. She went over first, and Harry could sense how tired she was as well. She needed sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Mione, "he could hear Ginny whisper, before she hugged both Ron and Hermione. Slowly her eyes wandered down to Wardena. "She has grown so much," proud evident in her voice. They stood a while longer in the hall before finally, only Harry and Ginny were left.  
  
"Let's check if everything is ok," she suggested, putting his wishes in words as well. Slowly and in silent they walked up the staircase, hands always tightly holding on each other. He opened the door, bathing the room into soft light. Heavy breathing could be heard from one side of the room, making both parents smile. They walked over, leaning down to see the small form of Joshua, his body slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. However, it almost seemed that their little son had magically enlarged the bed, but why would he do so? The small boy was almost on the edge from falling, but his little arm stretched far into the direction of the bed. It seemed as if he had before falling asleep total horror that he hurt something. Only that Joshua's toys weren't so easy destroyable. The light from the other room was only caressing Joshua's little figure, but Ginny and Harry were more curious than ever. Lumos, it had been more a whisper but both of their wands where lightening the room in a small light. And now they could see on what or better whom Joshua was holding: A tiny fist, belonging to no other than a small angel: Sarah Livia Potter, the ten month old daughter of Harry and Ginny who's christening had been just a few hours ago. True, the girl wasn't sleeping at all: her big green eyes were looking up at them, but she looked totally happy with where she was. Not for one second her tiny body tried to roll away. It was a sight full of love, and care folding in front of them, it was bringing tears to both parents eyes.. Especially, since 18 months ago, nobody had known if Sarah would ever be a part of them like she was now. ~***~ A few weeks after they had returned from the middle ages, Ginny had started to feel very sick during the day. A long time she wondered if that still was because of their not allowed time- travel, unsure how dangerous her injuries really would affect her future life. So she had gone back to Hogwarts, to the only person who knew about the travel, and who had medical training: Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny had been anxious during the whole time, not knowing what the nurse would tell her. "Have you ever considered that you might be pregnant?" the medi- witch had asked, rather soon during their talk and Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but it was never like this when I was pregnant with Joshua. Morning sickness, only started when I was in what? Probably sixth or seventh month. Plus: I wasn't pregnant before we went back in time, so."Ginny trailed of.She hadn't want to tell Poppy that there was only one time since that day, they hadn't been careful: The night before the saved Wardena, when Harry had found this amazing place, where moss was warming their bodies and plants where protecting them from view. The thought that she could have become pregnant that night frightened her. The time- travelling, her near death experience: How would a not even born child, react to such awful events?  
  
"Even if the chance for a pregnancy is close to zero, we should take another test," the nurse insisted, making Ginny's heart beat faster again.  
  
The test turned out positive: Ginny was pregnant and of course the other witch wanted to know when this could have happened. Under tears Ginny finally answered, never feeling more awful than in that second. How could they have been so unworried that night? Madam Pomfrey hadn't said a word, but she didn't need to. Her looks were awful enough and Ginny went home to her waiting husband and son, tons of rules and potions with her. Her heart sank even deeper when she had seen Harry sitting there in the living room, playing with Joshua. The looked so happy, and Ginny wondered what Harry would say when she told him.  
  
Of course, he had been sick of worry and guilt too. The next months had been full of panic, love, and sometimes shattered hopes, but one month before Madam Pomfrey had told the birth would be, Ginny had got cramps while she had been visiting Hermione and Wardena. It was clear that the baby was coming. With mixed feelings she let Hermione call for the nurse, her mum, Harry and Joshua. The birth itself had been unproblematic to Ginny, but it was after it that everybody's nerves were blank. Not only was the little baby girl, a month early but now the nurse needed to make sure that this tiny baby was not harmed.  
  
Ginny and Harry had talked through a lot of possible outcomes, and they had found out that they could take them all, as long as it wasn't their fault that their child would have no chance to survive. Everything else, they were positive that they would be able to handle.  
  
It was a hard time till the finally heard the news that no harm happened because of the events that had taken place, and they finally hold the second unprotected life that were counting on them in their hands.  
  
~***~  
  
"Do you think, we should bring her to her own bed?" Harry asked Ginny, still fascinating watching brother and sister lying so peaceful next to each other. It was even more amazing, how protective Joshua seemed to be on his little sister.  
  
"No," Ginny answered, obviously considering the possibilities. "She looks happy, and I don't think that Joshua would appreciate if we take his sister away from him."  
  
"But, do you think that she won't crawl out of the bed at any point?" Harry asked worriedly. At that Ginny did lock the door, that lead to the staircase, with a small movement of her wand, before moving her wand again so that there was a not too high wooden bars surrounded the bed.  
  
"All safe now," she teased him, before leading him to their own bedroom. "He'll protect her, "she mused, kissing Harry lightly on his cheek. "I love you, " she whispered into the now dark room.  
  
"Goodnight," the two adults whispered slightly closing the door that leaded to their room  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long. I don't want to find excuses though. Now it's really finished! My first story that ever was longer than 4 chapters is done. I want to thank all those people who stayed with this story through the time. Thanks too all reviewers and to everybody who supported me. It wasn't always easy, and there where times when I never thought that this story would get an Epilogue, but it's done, and I will stop rambling now. Bye Carrie 


End file.
